You Are The One
by Lady Sil Abigail
Summary: Iori y Leona ambos sufren de sus vidas dolorosas no se conocen entre sí, pero con el paso del tiempo se entenderán y tendrán una relación de sentimientos y algo más (Esta historia ha regresado).
1. Capítulo 1 Recuerdos y encuentros

**Capítulo 1 Recuerdos y encuentros**

Leona caminaba por las calles de SouthTown entrando a su apartamento lo consiguió hace 2 meses para estar sola y no ver a nadie en la base sobre su vida privada, cierra la puerta con llave luego se quita la remera mostrando su top puesto color negro con azul se sienta en el sofá y miro por la ventana esta de noche una luna llena brillando y recordó una frase en aquel torneo anterior.

 **Flashback**

 _Leona, Clark y Ralf entraron al torneo '96 para investigar a Geese Howard._

 _Llego el momento después de derrotar a los equipos Art of Fighting, Women Fighters, Pyscho Soldier, Fatal Fury y Korea, el conductor de Satella anuncia que quedan tres equipos solo dos equipos se enfrentarán y son Yagami vs Ikari Warriors después de vencer al equipo se enfrentaran al Hero Team y las personas aplaudían._

 _Yagami vs Ikari Warriors_

 _Mature lucha contra Clark, la rubia este la derrota con sus técnicas de fuerza sobrehumana venciéndola gano luego se enfrenta a Vice trata de usar su otra técnica de sus puñetazos pero la mujer usa ataques múltiples patea varias veces a su velocidad derrotando Clark y gana, Ralf contra Vice ambos se golpean con puñetazos y patadas, mientras ella lo rasguño en su brazo y Ralf la golpeó fuertemente en su rostro haciéndola caer al suelo tendida y gana pero está herido decide salir del escenario para que el medico vea su estado._

 _-Leona vs Iori- dijo el conductor nombrándolos._

 _Ambos entran en el escenario se miran entre sí._

 _-Te hare cenizas- habló Iori a su adversaria._

 _Ambos luchan cuerpo a cuerpo de pronto Leona hace un salto doble hacia atrás, el pelirrojo corre agarrándola del cuello para asfixiarla la chica ya sabía lo que viene._

 _-Estas acabada._

 _La chica usa su pierna le pega el vientre dos veces, el pelirrojo la suelta y Leona respira despacio tomando aire, Iori gritando de dolor en su vientre diciendo que la matara._

 _-No si te venzo, amargado- dijo Leona poniendo en posición._

 _Iori la ataca para lanzarle fuego pero la peli azulada esquiva el ataque dándole un puñetazo en su rostro de pronto lo agarra lanzándolo contra el suelo venciéndolo._

 _-Leona gana y ahora después se enfrentarán a Hero Team._

 _El torneo continuara después el Ikari Team se van a un local de comida elegían sus comidas preferidas y se sientan en la mesa Ralf y Clark hablan sobre la misión que tienen que hacer después una mano sobre su hombro apretando a Leona, esta voltea ve a Iori._

 _-Me venciste y me lo pagarás._

 _-Oye déjala en paz- dijo Ralf._

 _-¡No te metas es entre ella y yo!- grito el pelirrojo a Ralf._

 _Leona quita la mano del pelirrojo se levanta poniéndose en pie._

 _-Pelemos._

 _Iori lucha contra su adversaria, esta esquiva los ataques del pelirrojo hasta que Iori con su pierna le patea empujando a Leona cae al suelo pero se levanta de inmediato le lanza unas manzanas (que están en una mesa) a él y se sube en la mesa, el pelirrojo prende fuego purpura para lastimarla, la militar salta mesa por mesa haciendo que las demás personas salgan de ahí mientras Iori le lanza fuego purpura mesa por mesa llega a la última mesa aprovecho uso el fuego alrededor de la mesa donde está su adversaria atrapada._

 _-No podrás escapar- dijo Iori._

 _Leona mira hacia arriba y ve un candelabro hace un salto agarrándose del objeto, Iori al ver que se escapa le lanza otro fuego pero sintió una bola eléctrica en su espalda._

 _-Déjala en paz a la señorita- dijo Benimaru._

 _Iori sintió el dolor en su espalda mira a Benimaru le tiene tanta furia por entrometerse, el rubio le pide que se vaya el pelirrojo enojado antes de irse le dice a Leona que lo recuerde cuando vea la luna y se va yéndose. Los demás usan el matafuego apagando el fuego provocado por Iori y Leona se baja del candelabro._

 _-Señorita, está bien._

 _-Sí._

 **Fin del flashback**

Leona termina de recordar aquel sujeto de cabellos rojos y no recuerda su nombre porque se le olvido, sus compañeros y ella no ganaron el torneo perdieron contra Hero Team, no pudieron atrapar a Geese se escapó.

-Esta luna se ve hermosa- decía cerrando sus ojos quedándose dormida en el sofá.

* * *

Japón, Tokio

En el apartamento de Iori

El pelirrojo está sentado en el sofá enojado por esa militar que le pego su vientre y ella pagara lo que hizo recordando lo que pasó en el torneo y no conoce el nombre de ella se le olvido pero si recuerda su rostro, por otra parte quiere acabar con su rival Kyo cada vez que se encuentran siempre pelean, también recordó cuando la encontró a la militar otra vez.

 **Flashback**

 _Iori camina por la ciudad de SouthTown hasta que ve a la militar está sentada en la vereda afuera comiendo verduras, se cerca hacia ella._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella mirándolo directamente a él._

 _-Tú me pegaste y me lo debes- decía Iori mientras la agarra de sus hombros a la fuerza, las personas ven el escándalo._

 _-¡Suéltame!- gritó Leona tratando de deshacerse._

 _-Vas a lamentarlo._

 _Leona tomó una botella que estaba en la mesa y le pega en la cabeza del chico sale corriendo, el pelirrojo se sintió lastimado está empezando a salir sangre como si fueran lágrimas y busca a Leona pero hay una multitud de personas y no la encuentra por ningún lado decide ver a un médico._

 **Fin del flashback**

-Te encontraré- dijo Iori sonriendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Leona despierta mira el reloj que es tarde son las 10:30 se levanta del sofá dirigiéndose hacia al baño quitándose su ropa y bañándose, después sale con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo busca ropa de siempre su uniforme se peina su cabello desenredando y secándose con la secadora para el cabello termina hace una cola de caballo luego sale del apartamento.

Minutos después

Leona llega a la base Ikari porque Heidern la llamo, entra a su oficina y Heidern habla sobre un tema en Japón algo paso unos criminales están prófugos y no se sabe sobre sus paraderos manda a Leona para que vaya sola sin sus compañeros porque ellos están en otras misiones, después de hablar le entrega los expedientes a Leona para que vaya a Japón y se retira de la base.

Regresa a su apartamento saca algunas cosas empacando mira el reloj que son las 12:00 es hora de almorzar prepara tarta de acelga cocinando, horneando y comiendo cerca de las 1:30 toma sus valijas yéndose. Dos horas después finalmente llega al aeropuerto internacional destino a Japón entrando al avión se sienta acomodándose.

Al día siguiente

Por fin llega a la capital de Japón Tokio hay muchas personas caminan de un lado a otro, la peli azulada se hospeda en el hotel de lujo dejando sus valijas luego una tarjeta apareció en la mesa decide abrirla es una invitación al templo de Chizuru con una dirección, Leona si recordaba a Chizuru en el torneo que ella es la patrocinadora decide ir a la invitación pero tiene que bañarse y vistiéndose de pollera corta jean, remera manga corta color verde oscuro y botas marrones sale del hotel caminando por las calles preguntando a una señora donde está el templo y la señora le indica donde debe ir. Leona camina en cuadras y llega al templo de Chizuru toca el timbre, la puerta se abre.

-Hola querida entra- dijo Chizuru.

Leona entra mira otras chicas del torneo anterior también están invitadas.

-Chicas ya están todas es hora de tomar el té y las masitas que Mai hizo vamos chicas.

Las chicas entran a la sala toman el té y comen masitas y les gustaron, leona se siente incómoda al estar ahí no hablaba con ninguna hasta que Mai aparece.

-Hola soy Mai Shiranui te vi en ese torneo y cuál es tu nombre.

-Solo déjame sola.

-Vamos.

-Soy Leona.

-Veo que estás sola y no tienes con quien hablar.

Leona no decía nada y decidió salir afuera, Mai no entendía lo que le pasaba a ella solo quería hacer amistad. Afuera la militar paseaba por el jardín viendo flores hermosas ella recordaba ver un expediente sobre los criminales que están prófugos y debe encontrarlos.

-Hola querida- dijo Chizuru -Veo que no eres tan sociable.

-Tu eres la patrocinadora del torneo '96 y no se tu nombre.

-Soy Chizuru Kagura y tú eres Leona.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Solo lo sé, veo que ya conociste a Iori Yagami.

-¿Quién es Iori?

Chizuru le muestra la foto del pelirrojo, leona se sorprende de él, es el mismo sujeto que la ataco.

-Ese es Iori.

-Querida debes tener cuidado con él es peligroso.

-Sí.

Hasta que aparece Mai.

-Leona, ven lo que están haciendo las chicas están preparando unos juegos.

Leona no quería ir, pero tuvo que hacerlo para no arruinar la fiesta las chicas juegan a las cartas y los demás juegos cerca de las 7:00 p.m. las chicas se van a sus casas, Leona camina por las calles para llegar al hotel y ve que hay muchas personas y decide entrar al callejón para buscar un atajo seguía caminando hasta que presiente que alguien la está siguiéndola.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó volteando retando al desconocido.

-Recuerdas sobre la luna- dijo una voz masculina.

-Iori.

El pelirrojo sale de su escondite le lanza fuego purpura a ella, la chica esquiva el ataque y empieza a luchar contra él, usando patadas y puños, el pelirrojo esquiva los ataque y logra rasguñarla en su vientre, leona le da un puñetazo en el rostro del pelirrojo alejándose y ve su herida y no ve a Iori.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Detrás de ti- dijo el pelirrojo golpeándole en su espalda.

Leona cae al suelo mira al pelirrojo su visión borrosa y se duerme.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola a todos.

Lamento hace 3 años de no haber regresado con mis historias que yo mencione en mi biografía, porque tenía problemas con la CPU no estaba bien tuve que escribir mis historias en hojas en un cuaderno y en 2017 conseguí el nuevo aparato de la CPU y esta arreglada por fin pude escribir fanfics (mi cuaderno pasándolos a mi computadora).

La historia que mostré es la misma del año 2014 el día 19 de Octubre no continúe hasta 13 de Diciembre, recuerdo cuando puse el anuncio cuando las cosas no iban bien. En 2015 iba a volver pero las cosas se complicaron mi hermano dejo de pagar el internet y en junio elimine mi historia porque hice un desastre y sé que lamento eso, ¿Porque la elimine? Un chico me crítico sobre mi historia altere a los personajes y eso me puso mal.

Sobre el internet se complicó no podía conectarme todas las veces, las únicas veces que me conectaba son:

2015 Enero, Junio, Agosto, Septiembre y Diciembre.

2016 Febrero, Abril, Octubre y Noviembre.

2017 Febrero, Marzo, Abril, Mayo, Junio, Julio, Agosto, Septiembre, Octubre y Diciembre.

Me conectaba una vez al mes y era un problema no tenía internet en mi propia casa tenía que ir a casa de mis tíos para sacar información.

Pero ahora es distinto he comprendido las situaciones y he mejorado mi escritura gracias a los libros de "Lengua" y Literatura me ha ayudado bastante en esos 3 años y ahora mi antigua historia ha regresado y tuve que hacerle cambios rescribiéndola de nuevo. Sobre la narración me cuesta mucho escribo lo que se me ocurre.

Sobre Leona que golpeo a Iori, le pego porque la estaba asfixiándola y necesitaba defenderse sé que esta OOC pero tenía que hacerlo porque en otras historias de esta pareja muchos se cansaban de Iori siempre vence a Leona, yo tuve que hacerle el cambio.

En los siguientes capítulos cuando yo publique verán los cambios que tiene.


	2. Capítulo 2 Secuestrada y escape

**Capítulo 2 Secuestrada y escape**

Leona despierta mirando a su alrededor un apartamento que no conoce se acerca hacia la ventana despacio, se da cuenta que está en otro lugar que no conoce siente sus muñecas atadas y encuentra la puerta trata de abrir el picaporte pero no abre decide patearla dos veces con fuerza no funciona.

-No puedes salir.

Leona voltea y el pelirrojo sentado en el sofá.

-Déjame ir, no tengo que estar aquí y ¿Por qué me trajiste?- dijo suplicándole.

-No vas a irte- dijo Iori levantándose- tú me venciste en el torneo pasado y no debiste meterte conmigo vas a pagar lo que hiciste.

-Tú, estás loco no sé ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo no dándole importancia- estoy herida debo ir a un médico y así que déjame que me vaya, sobre el torneo pasado olvídalo no puedes arreglarlo ¿Por qué ya pasó, ya perdiste y debes entenderlo?

-Te quedarás aquí- decía agarrándola cargándola en su hombro.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó Leona moviéndose de un lado a otro.

El pelirrojo no le hizo caso llevándola dirigiéndose a la habitación dejarla caer sobre la cama atándole sus muñecas con rapidez sobre la barrera para que no escape, Leona moviendo sus muñecas tratando de romper las cuerdas pero es inútil, el pelirrojo se quita su chaleco y camisa mostrando su cuerpazo, la militar quedo paralizada al verlo.

-No trates de escapar- dijo saliendo y echando llave.

Leona está sola encerrada no podrá salir, se le olvido sus aretes aturdidores ha sido una tonta tenía que haberlos traído, buscará la forma de escapar se queda dormida de nuevo.

Al día siguiente

La luz iluminaba en la habitación Leona abre sus ojos y mira su vientre cubierta con vendas alrededor de su cintura, se levanta quitándosela desenvolviendo para ver su herida está mejorada cerrado aunque le quedo cicatrices del rasguño y él apoyado sobre la puerta con sus brazos cruzados.

-Despertaste- decía Iori mirándola.

-Tú me curaste.

Sólo asintió como un sí, Leona no podía creerlo le curo su herida pero porque lo hizo corre hacia la puerta, pero Iori sujetándola.

-Sólo déjame ir, tengo que regresar.

El pelirrojo empujándola y cerrando con llave mientras se iba del apartamento., Leona enojada acercándose de nuevo a la ventana para ver cuántos pisos de altura y son 4 pisos tiene una idea escapar por la ventana revisa las cajas del mueble para ver si hay algo un objeto filoso no encuentra seguía revisando los otras cajas hasta que miro una foto de una mujer de cabello lacio rojo y ojos del mismo color debajo hay unas letras con bolígrafo azul dice "Mamá" y otra foto es el pelirrojo con su nombre completo.

-Te llamas Iori Yagami- dijo al saber su nombre y deja las fotos donde estaban siguiendo buscando.

* * *

En un restaurante de comida rápida Iori llega pidiendo tres comidas distintas y bebida comprando caminando por las calles de Tokio.

* * *

Chizuru está en su templo alimentando a su ave Chi-Chan hasta que tiene una visión viendo a Leona secuestrada y tratando de salir.

-Leona está en problemas.

* * *

En el apartamento de Iori

Leona por fin encontró un cuchillo no tiene cabo tomándolo busca en el ropero encuentra una sábana de dos metros y lo recorta con el cuchillo haciéndolo en trozos largos atando las puntas tardo 3 minutos logra terminándolo, después escucha que alguien ya llego, cierra los cajones pechando a cada una, esconde la cuerda de sábana debajo de la cama y regresa sentándose a su lugar, Iori abre la puerta.

-Deberías comer- dijo el pelirrojo con reojo.

-Yo no como esas comidas raras y no tomo alcohol.

-Ven a la mesa yo traje comida que no conoces y no trates de golpearme entendiste.

El pelirrojo tiene mirada gruñón, la militar sale de ahí van a la cocina se sientan en la mesa hay comida carne, *Dashimaki Tamago y *Onigiri toma el vaso sirviéndose con agua bebiendo, el pelirrojo con su plato preferido carne Leona tuvo que probar Dashimaki con sus manos y no sabe usar palillos, al comerlo siente una delicia, luego come otro bocado Onigiri también le gusta. Después de almorzar Iori termino de comer.

-Me voy a ir a dormir, pero tú no podrás escapar porque la llave la tengo yo- decía yéndose hacia su habitación.

Leona no podrá entrar la habitación del pelirrojo y tuvo que lavar los utensilios después se acuerda que a la tarde su padre Heidern la llamara así que debe apresurarse, limpia los utensilios y se sienta esperando.

2 horas después

-¡Kyo!- grito Iori en su habitación teniendo una pesadilla.

- _¿Qué le está pasando?_ \- pensó Leona al escuchar el grito de aquella habitación.

Iori sale dirigiéndose a la cocina en un vaso toma agua y relajándose deja el vaso en un rato mira a la peli azulada, esta también lo mira al verlo sudado su rostro.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó él con malhumor.

La chica no dijo nada desviando su mirada, el pelirrojo vuelve a la habitación sacando su toalla y entra al baño duchándose y ella corre aprovechando que él está ocupado saca las sabanas debajo de la cama atándole sobre la barrera se acerca a la ventana abriéndola lanza la cuerda sábana, unas dos tarjetas del bolsillo trasero caen en el zapato de Iori, ella se baja escapando despacio tratar de no rajar sabiendo que no es tan resistente.

Chizuru anda con su motocicleta en las calles recorriendo y tiene una visión viendo a Leona que se escapa y aumenta su velocidad para buscarla. Leona seguía bajando falta 2 pisos de pronto siente que la está subiendo como tironeándola y es el pelirrojo.

-Leona- dijo la guardiana al verla bajándose de su motocicleta presiente que caerá.

Chizuru mira a los jóvenes con su trampolín jugando y les pide ayuda a ellos que trajeran el trampolín colocando en donde va a caer la chica.

Iori seguía tironeando, ella no podía soltarse pero la sábana empieza a romper con fuerza porque no soporta el peso haciendo que la militar cayera abajo rápido y el trampolín la salvo.

-Leona, ¿Estás bien?- dijo Chizuru ayudándola.

-Estoy bien será mejor que me vaya- estaba a dispuesta a irse.

-Espera que tal si te llevo al hotel.

La militar no sabía si quiere que Chizuru la lleve o no pero tuvo que irse en motocicleta con ella, Iori observa como Leona se va yéndose con la guardiana y enojado.

Minutos después llegan al hotel Leona se baja.

-Adiós- se despide de Chizuru.

-Leona si algo te llegará a sucederte puedes venir a mi templo- le avisa.

Chizuru también se despide de ella yéndose con su motocicleta y Leona entra al hotel llega a su habitación recostándose sobre la cama se queda dormida.

Tres horas Después

El teléfono suena ella despierta lo agarra atendiendo –Hola.

-Ya los ubicaste- decía Heidern a través del teléfono.

-Todavía estoy en eso- dijo levantándose busca su notebook escucha un golpe detrás de la puerta principal- ¿Quién es?- preguntó.

-Soy la mucama vengo a hacer limpieza del baño.

-Pase- contestó ella- tengo que colgar llamare cuando los encuentre.

-Está bien- decía Heidern finalizando su llamada.

La señora mucama trae sus productos de limpieza yéndose al baño, La peli azulada no tuvo tiempo para contarle a su padre lo que sucedió ayer y ahora pero no hace falta decirle, con su notebook viendo en internet información haciendo hackear entrando a la base de datos averiguando los nombres de los prófugos Jake Smith y Jason Kent son criminales asesinaron a 20 personas trabajaban para un mafioso anteriormente y ahora están con Ryuji Yamazaki trabajando juntos con un mafioso japonés amenazando a las personas por no pagarles que deben dinero y el lugar es un casino anota la dirección ya los encontró.

En SouthTown

Clark y Ralf regresan de la misión cansados se encuentran con el comandante Heidern, hacen un saludo militar ven que Leona no está.

-Señor, ¿Dónde está Leona?- preguntó Ralf.

-La envié a Japón sola para que averigüe sobre los criminales que están prófugos y nos avisará mañana.

-Pero es peligroso ¿Qué pasaría si esos criminales tratarían de matarla y queremos ayudarla?- hablo Clark preocupándose de su compañera.

-Ella sabe defenderse y tranquilos todo estará bien- respondió Heidern calmándolos con paciencia.

Iori en su apartamento estaba tan enojado la chica se le escapó se puso a fumar hasta que dos tarjetas en la entrada del zapato los recoge uno es la identidad de la militar y otro es un hotel.

-Así que tú nombre es Leona y ¿Dónde será ese hotel?- decía mientras guarda las tarjetas en su bolsillo trasero y dejo de fumar- será mejor que descanse y mañana veré que hare- se acuesta sobre su cama.

* * *

Perdonen por no actualizar hace tres meses les explicare en Julio y Agosto porque mi hermana tuvo que usar su computadora para hacer un proyecto y no pude escribir, en Septiembre mi hermana termino su trabajo y volví a escribir iba a publicarlo pero hubo problemas se cortó la luz, el internet tuvo problemas y cosas por hacer en casa, después lo termine y lo iba a publicar el domingo pero tuve un cumpleaños que invitaron a mi familia tuvimos que ir, volvimos a la noche y me dormí, ayer lo iba a publicar pero tuve que ayudarle a mi hermana los trabajos de mi sobrino y ahora si pude publicar este capítulo.

Las comidas japonesas que mencione aquí en este capítulo les explicare:

*Dashimaki Tamago: es una especie de tortilla de huevo se suele servir como desayuno o en platos de sushi, por su composición poder ser dulce o salado dependiendo del gusto del consumidor.

*Onigiri: es una bola de arroz rellena (en forma de triángulo) mezclado con otros ingredientes (relleno) y a veces envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori.

Sobre la escena de Iori donde durmió en la noche, bueno él duerme en el sofá porque la encerró a Leona (que es la habitación de Iori) no quiere dormir compartiendo la cama con ella y decidió dormir en el sofá, aunque cuando Leona se quedó completamente dormida aprovecho a curarle su herida que el mismo la rasguño y tenía que ayudarla a curarla.

Cuando Iori secuestra a Leona le curo y le dio de comer y ella no le agradeció por curarle el secuestro ha sido muy corto porque tiene una misión que cumplir y no sabe si le va a agradecerle en un momento o tal vez no, siempre cuando secuestran a alguien les curan sus heridas y les dan de comer algunos les agradecen y otros no.

Les agradezco por leer el primer capítulo a Jenny Heidern, Minato Yagami17, Singularidad, Guest, Nadia, Kya Kusanagi y lorien.

Nos veremos el próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3 Atrapando criminales

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen sino a SNK, la trama me pertenece y puede que tenga un Ooc en los personajes y trama.

Perdonen por haber tardado mucho y no haber actualizado hace 7 meses es que tuve cosas que hacer y también tenía problemas, pero ya me desocupe de eso y continuare con esta historia. Sobre esta trama debo decirles que no es un Remake, sino un Reboot tuve que reiniciarla toda la trama haciendo cambios más diferentes y nuevos.

 **Capítulo 3 Atrapando criminales**

En SouthTown, en la base Ikari 6:00 p.m.

Heidern está en su oficina leyendo otra copia de archivos de los prófugos que escaparon y confía en su hija Leona para atraparlos, abre la caja de su escritorio guarda los archivos y saca otro archivo hasta que una foto cae al suelo boca abajo lo recoge y al darle vuelta es él con su esposa e hija ambas murieron por culpa de Rugal pero lo hicieron para salvarle la vida, ahora que ese hombre murió ellas descansan en paz, pero él siente que las extraña mucho recuerda los momentos que pasaron juntos, después se levanta quita el cuadro de la pared hay una caja fuerte escondida el álbum de fotos, guarda la foto y mira fotos mientas cambia página por página. En esas esta Clara aprendiendo a caminar cuando tenía un 1 año, las fiestas de cumpleaños de su hija cuando cumplía por cada edad, viajes en algunos lugares de Brasil, cuantos momentos divertidos pasó con su familia. Una lágrima cayó en su mejilla de tristeza hasta que alguien golpea la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó mientras se limpia su mejilla, guarda las fotos en la caja fuerte y coloca el cuadro.

-Soy Clark- hablo detrás de la puerta.

-Pasa- decía sentándose actuando como si nada hubiera pasado y entra Clark- ¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo para hablarle sobre Leona.

Clark platicando con el comandante un asunto importante.

* * *

En Japón, en el hotel de Tokio

Leona despierta escuchando el sonido alarma del reloj al lado de la mesa cerca de ella miro que son las 7:00 a.m. lo apaga, de inmediato se levanta estirando sus brazos en un rato dirigiéndose al baño mirándose a sí misma su vientre la gasa esta húmeda decide quitársela con cuidado porque lleva cinta y lavándose las manos busca abriendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero antes debe usar agua tibia con toalla mojada escurriendo colocándola sobre su herida y utiliza jabón para lavar con delicadeza después enjuagar y secarse con otra toalla dando palmadas suavemente, en un segundo saca del botiquín una almohadilla de gasa colocando sobre la cicatriz y cinta para que no se mueva y despacito.

Leona sale del baño tomo al teléfono pidiendo el menú del desayuno un vaso de leche y galletitas, tiene dudas sobre la madre de Iori Yagami tuvo que escaparse porque no quería tener problemas con la familia de él aunque no los conoce en persona y por eso no quiere meterse en problemas con ellos. Mira las fotos de Jake Smith es alto mide 1,87, tiene piel clara, ojos marrones y pelo negro corto; Jason Smith es alto mide 1,89, tiene piel oscura, ojos negros y es calvo. Suena el celular y atiende.

-Leona sé que ayer no pudimos hablar mucho sobre los criminales, pero ya averiguaste ¿Dónde se esconden?- hablo Heidern detrás del celular.

-Sí, están en el casino y los atrapare yo misma- dijo ella jurándole.

-Bueno, sabes sobre lo que te dije de que tú sola debes hacer esa misión pero ahora hubo un cambio de planes te enviare a Ralf y Clark que te ayudaran.

-Está bien- hablo seria aceptando- sabes algo de ese tal Iori Yagami.- se acordó de él.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó dudoso.

-Solo quiero saber.

-Ese sujeto formo equipo con dos hombres son Billy Kane y Eiji Kisaragi pensé que estaría involucrado con Rugal y también se involucró con las secretarias de Rugal en el torneo pasado, no quiero que te acerques a él es un peligroso ¿Me entiendes?- hablo en serio.

-Lo sé, padre.

-Cuídate.

Terminaron de hablar justo aparece la mucama con el desayuno Leona recibe la bandeja y toma leche y galletas. Después de desayunar Leona revisa la pollera jean por los bolsillos traseros pero se da cuenta que no lo tiene perdió la tarjeta y la identidad es un problema, se debe haber caído en alguna calle pero tardaría en encontrarlo, así que se puso a usar su notebook tendrá que esperar horas para que lleguen sus compañeros.

* * *

En la base Ikari

-Leona nos avisó donde están los prófugos vayan allá y tráiganlos- ordeno el Comandante a ellos.

-Sí, señor- dijeron unísono.

-Tardaremos en llegar por 14 horas- hablo Clark calculando.

Clark y Ralf retirándose de la oficina del Comandante.

* * *

En el apartamento de Iori

El pelirrojo despierta levantándose con mal humor siempre soñando con Kyo tiene ganas de destruirlo y siente un gran odio hacia él, porque fue enseñado por su padre para odiar y acabar con los Kusanagi por toda la vida como lo hicieron sus antepasados por cada generación odiando al clan Kusanagi siempre hubo una rivalidad en ambos clanes. En un momento observo la tarjeta del Hotel junto con la identificación de Leona en su escritorio leyendo.

-¿Donde será ese hotel?- pensó el pelirrojo muy curioso mirando fijamente y mira la identificación lee más de ella- te llamas Leona Heidern, nacionalidad brasilera y nació el 10 de enero, suena interesante.- agregó sonriendo sarcástica.

* * *

Horas después

19:00 p.m. empezó a anochecer Leona lleva una bandolera cosas importantes cargándolo en su espalda camina por la multitud de personas recordando por donde recorrió por las veredas buscando su identidad perdida, pasaron minutos después lamentablemente no lo encuentra se sintió culpable por haberla perdido. Decide ir al casino urgente de pronto choca con alguien sin fijarse por donde va.

-Hola- dijo Mai encontrándose con Leona- me disculpo por haberme presentado en la fiesta de Chizuru, solo quería ser amistosa contigo.- decía un poco.

-No importa- decía mientras seguía caminando.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo siguiéndola.

-Eso no te importa- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno, sé que tú no eres tan amigable pero déjame ayudarte

La militar no le dijo nada seguía caminando, la ninja siguiéndola porque le quiere hablarle es algo importante hasta que llegan al Casino es grande y con luces brillantes las personas entran en ese local de juegos.

-Ya veo quieres entrar ahí- dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Solo vete- replico ella.

-Bueno tranquila y sé que eres hija del Comandante Heidern- ya sabe sobre él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Tu padre nos salvó la vida a mí y a todos los luchadores.- le cuenta lo que pasó hace tiempo- recuerdo cuando un misterioso con la letra "R" nos invitó yo y mi equipo fuimos a ese torneo, después de enfrentar a los equipos rivales quedamos en los cuartos de finales, nos llevó al crucero ahí se realizaría la pelea final y fue una trampa empezó a salir humo negro y recupere mi conciencia Terry me contó que ese humo negro son cristales negros que han sido robados y ese hombre nos utilizó para acabar con los peleadores pero nos salvaron y me contó sobre Heidern, él nos rescató del estallido del crucero y varias veces nos vuelve a salvarnos, tu padre es un gran héroe.

La peli azulada quedo sorprendida por primera vez lo que dijo Mai no lo podía creer que su padre Heidern salvo las vidas de los peleadores que estaban en peligro.

* * *

El pelirrojo camina rápido apurándose porque quiere localizar aquel hotel, al fin encuentra el hotel de lujo lo que dice en la tarjeta entrando para hablar con el recepcionista.

-Hola señor, ¿En qué le puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó el recepcionista amable.

-Esta la señorita Leona Heidern.

-Denme un minuto, por favor.- el recepcionista busca los registros de las personas que llegaron al hotel, puso el nombre de la chica peli azulada y ya la encuentra- está en la habitación 14, pero ha salido hace unos minutos y no sé a qué hora volverá y usted es amigo o…

-Solo amigo- mintió el pelirrojo para que el hombre no sé de cuenta- me voy- se fue yéndose y sonrió siniestro porque ya la encontró.

* * *

En la casa de Goenitz

Mature sentada en la cama poniéndose crema hidratante para sus bellas piernas y Vice está cómodamente sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista comic americano que tanto le gusta leer.

-Mature, ¿Qué sabes sobre esa chica militar?- preguntó Vice a su compañera.

-Yo revise un expediente de nuestro señor Goenitz y Leona es de nacionalidad brasilera, se crio en una aldea no se sabe nada sobre sus padres que les paso.

-El que saber es Goenitz pero no quiere contarnos.

-Mejor esperemos- decía Mature terminando de poner crema.

-Oye, te acuerdas cuando Iori perdió contra Leona en el torneo pasado- decía dejando de leer su comic.

-Sí, Iori no quiso saber nada con nosotras y nos abandonó- dijo enojada.

-Pronto volveremos a verlo- decía Vice con una sonrisa.

* * *

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio

Los hombres se bajan del avión.

-Leona, nos envió su localización- dijo Clark revisando su rastreador del GPS de su compañera- está en el casino.

-Tenemos que llegar los más pronto posible- dijo Ralf apresurándose.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el casino

Leona y Mai entran al casino observan los juegos de azar en los cuales posibilidades de ganar o perder están la famosa Ruleta que permite la bola blanca girar alrededor de las ranuras numeradas, Black Jack cartas de cuatro apostadores, Craps juego de dados, punto y banca, póquer permite apostadores en lugar cerrado y máquinas tragamonedas jugando haciendo cambio de dinero los que apuestan son hombres y mujeres. Mai se sorprende al ver a Andy con una mujer rubia tocándolo a él siente furia decide enfrentarla armando escándalos, el rubio le explica que es un malentendido.

Leona al reconocer a los prófugos Jake Smith y Jason Kent que estaban con Yamazaki en el juego de Pócker, luego se retiran y se dirigen al "solo personal autorizado" la militar los sigue dejando sola a Mai con sus amigos, entrando en aquella puerta en silencio sin ser detectada por los demás. Una vez ahí dentro camina despacio para no hacer ruido bajando por las escaleras y se encuentra con un hombre estaba a punto de detenerla pero lo noquea dejándolo inconsciente, mira que hay un conducto de ventilación abriéndolo antes de entrar saca de su bandolera el cinturón de granadas abrochándola de su cintura y la máscara de gas dejando su bandolera sobre las cajas de vino, arriba se trepa para subirse por los tubos de aire y deslizándose con cuidado observando la ventana de ventilación en silencio están con los criminales Jake y Jason sosteniendo a dos personas uno es un hombre de cabello castaño claro, estatura 1.65 y una mujer de cabello rubio ceniza, estatura 1.60. El jefe mafioso Sogabe un temible y frio de apariencia japonés, estatura alta y es fuerte usa ropa elegante, cabello castaño corto y ojos negros.

-¿Qué estarán planeando?- pensó ella en su mente mientras miraba lo que sucede.

-Por favor, déjenos ir le prometemos que no lo volveremos a hacer trampas- dijo el hombre suplicándole al mafioso.

-No te creo, porque volverás a engañarme y me debes un montón de dinero- dijo Sogabe amenazando.

Los secuaces sujetan a ellos mientras el otro secuaz toma un martillo para golpearles en la cabeza, hasta aparece Mai queda un poco sorprendida al ver que están lastimando a esas pobres personas, ellos voltearon y se detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo mirando a aquella mujer bonita.

-¡Miren que tenemos aquí!- dijo Yamazaki viendo a Mai.

-Perdonen, es que estoy buscando a una amiga y no la encuentro- decía tranquila.

-Jefe, que haremos con ella- dijo Jason a su jefe.

-¡Atrápenla no queremos testigos!- exclamó el mafioso ordenando a sus hombres.

-Mai no entres aquí- dijo Andy llegando hasta que se encuentra una sorpresa los hombres van a atrapar a su novia y decide defenderla.

Se lanza una granada de humo esparciendo los que están ahí empiezan a toser Leona sale del escondite usando una máscara de gas salvando al hombre y la mujer sacándolos afuera pidiéndoles que se vayan, estos se van y Leona entra de nuevo sacando a Mai y Andy para que respiren aire.

-No deberías estar aquí.- dijo Leona a Mai- tengo una misión importante.

-Déjame ayudarte, tú sola no podrás contra todos ellos- decía Mai ofreciendo su ayuda.

-Yo también quiero ayudar- dijo Andy para estar con Mai.

-Bien, no nos pongamos a hablar hay que detenerlos- hablo Leona tuvo que aceptar que le ayuden.

Ambos entran se dividen individuales para combatir contra los criminales. La ninja se quita su campera mostrando su mismo traje exuberante lanza sus varios abanicos "Hachousen" hacia sus dos oponentes a cada uno haciéndolos que se detengan y usa la técnica "Fuukaku Ouki" ataca de nuevo a sus oponentes embestirlos rodando con fuego hasta volverse una rueda de fuego. Andy pelea con el mafioso Sogabe ambos luchan con puñetazos y patadas el mafioso golpea brutalmente a Andy, Mai quería ayudarlo, pero Andy se levanta usa su codo a gran velocidad apuntándole sobre el pecho de Sogabe muy fuertemente y lo agarra en un segundo lo tira al suelo pateándole la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y lucha con otros tres oponentes más. Leona usa sus manos cortando y perforando al hombre hiriéndolo en su pecho, aparece otro hombre tratando de golpearla pero ella hace un salto doble hacia atrás y crea una "Bola de corte" de energía rodeado de varias hojas lastima a ese hombre hiriéndole gravemente, luego ve que los prófugos se escapan así que usa su cuchilla boomerang cortando el tuvo pesado y cae sobre la espalda de los prófugos para que no escapen, Yamazaki agarra a la militar del cuello apretándole, esta quita su arete aturdidor lo tira al suelo y empieza a brillar fuerte haciendo que los ojos de Yamazaki se les aturden y la suelta. Mai aparece le lanza fuego contra él, este al sentirlo gritaba de dolor y sale huyendo justo aparecen Ralf y Clark.

-¡No se muevan!- gritó Ralf con un arma apuntando a Mai y Andy.

-¡Alto no dispares!- exclamó Leona levantándose- ellos solo me ayudaron a acabar con los mafiosos.

Clark bajo su arma y mira a los criminales tirados en el suelo, Ralf levanta el tubo retirando y saca las esposas para esposarles detrás las muñecas de inmediato levantándolos. Llegan los empleados de limpieza y ven el desastre.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó el señor a los que estaban ahí.

Clark tuvo que explicarles lo que paso y Leona se acerca a Mai.

-Será mejor que te vayas- hablo la peli azulada para que se vaya la ninja.

-Pues adiós- dijo Mai tomando su campera poniéndosela- sabes una cosa me divertí hacer equipo contigo.- agregó alegre mientras se iba con su novio Andy.

-Me puedes explicarme ¿Qué hacían esos entrometidos en esta misión?- dijo Ralf serio exigiendo una explicación.

Leona le explica lo que paso. Clark termino de hablar con los empleados y ellos limpian el desastre, este mira a los prófugos esposados en la mesa para que no escapen los saca de ahí.

-¡Vamos de aquí!- exclamó Clark.

-Leona, esta será la última vez que ellos no se entrometan, entiendes- habla serio Ralf.

-Sí, señor- dijo asintiendo.

Después de eso Clark y Ralf los llevan detenidos sacándolos del casino, Leona con su bandolera puesta decide regresar al hotel toma un taxi.

Minutos más tarde Leona llega al hotel cansada del trabajo de la misión entra al ascensor tocando el botón mientras se eleva las puertas se abren llegando a su habitación deja la bandolera en la silla y acostándose en su cama haciendo un descanso liviano por 3 minutos, de pronto hace un llamado a Heidern diciéndole que lograron atrapar a los prófugos y el Comandante la felicita por el trabajo bien hecho y que mañana regrese a SouthTown termina la llamada. A continuación ella va al baño quitándose la ropa en un instante suelta su cabello primero se peina para desenredarse en una fuente con agua puso su cabello ahí mojando lavándoselo, echando shampoo refregando y enjuagando, repitiendo dos veces y pone agua limpia de la fuente, en un rato usa la esponja mojando sobre la fuente y escurriendo colocando partes de su cuerpo menos su herida, después termina se seca saliendo del baño usando otra ropa nueva, su cabello ya peinado tendrá que usar el secador, mira que la luz está apagada en la habitación y prende hasta que aparece Iori muy sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó enojada por la presencia de él.

-Olvidaste cerrar la puerta- dijo en tono serio.

Leona se olvidó de cerrar la puerta y eso le pasa por descuidada.

-¡Será mejor que te vayas!- ordeno señalando con su dedo a la puerta principal.

-Me iré, pero veo que te llamas Leona ya me acorde de tu nombre es feroz- decía Iori en tono de burla mostrando la identificación- te has mejorado de tu herida pues no quería lastimarte pero tuve que hacerlo porque me estabas golpeándome.

-¡Dámela!- ordeno ella al sorprenderse de su identificación encontrada la tenía él- No te quiero verte ya me iré de este país.

-He revisado tus cosas veo que eres una mercenaria.

-No tienes derecho a husmear mis cosas- se acercó para quitarle la identificación de ella pero el pelirrojo la esquiva.

-Yo quería enfrentar a un enemigo del clan para acabarlo a ese gusano con mis propias manos.- dijo con mirada rencorosa- tú te metiste conmigo y me venciste lo vas a lamentar.

-Yo cumplía con mis misiones así que devuelve mi identificación.

La militar trata de quitarle de la mano de él pero Iori la esquiva veloz jugando hasta que la puerta abriéndola de golpe aparece Yamazaki histérico con quemaduras en su rostro lanzando dos cuchillos a Leona, esta al ver el impacto esquiva los cuchillos de aquel asesino finalmente logra quitar la identificación suya recuperándola.

-¡Bruja, me las vas a pagar!- dijo furioso Yamazaki con un tercer cuchillo para lanzarle a la chica.

-Yo llegue primero que tú- intervino Iori.

-Tú ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el asesino.

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió con enojo.

Yamazaki se acerca a el pelirrojo quitándolo del medio usando sus instintos salvajes y el pelirrojo empieza a luchar contra él dándole una patada lateral, el asesino con su cuchillo trata de apuñalarlo, este esquiva aquel objeto afilador mientras le da un empujón fuerte chocando contra la pared, hacen desastre en la habitación de Leona rompiendo los cuadros, almohadones y los jarrones con flores, la militar sale de ahí corriendo dejándolos solos, Yamazaki al ver que la militar se fue decide encontrarla pero Iori le da una patada frontal en su vientre. Leona llega a la recepción le pide que llamen a los de seguridad. La seguridad llega pero no podían detener a esos hombres porque seguían peleaban y no se detenían, tuvieron que usar las pistolas eléctricas electrocutando a Iori y Yamazaki sienten dolor fuerte en sus espaldas deteniéndolos sacándolos del hotel por el desastre que hicieron.

Leona habla con los encargados del hotel disculpándose por lo sucedido de hoy y ellos dicen que todo está bien porque esos hombres han arruinado la habitación y la están arreglando por unos 20 minutos, ella decide pagarles el daño que causaron ellos, pero el recepcionista le dice que será mejor que pague mañana y ya pasaron minutos después ella se va a su habitación ya arreglada para descansar tranquilamente.

Continuara...

* * *

Me falto explicar el capítulo anterior es que no tuve tiempo porque tenía que hacer muchas cosas y ahora les explico. Iori no le gusta la violencia lo ve como como innecesario así que no lo agregue (eso lo leí en una información varias veces) porque antes yo escribía esa escena de violencia fuerte de Iori que le hacía a Leona pero ahora es cosa del pasado tuve que hacerle cambios para no hacerla tan violenta. Leona es vegetariana puse comidas como la tarta de acelga, sé que es raro que ella comiera arroz y otras más pero tuve que agregarle. Yo soy vegetariana pero también como arroz y otras comidas.

La base Ikari se sé que está en Brasil pero vi que en el anime de KOF: Another Day que tienen otra base en SouthTown pues se desconoce si tienen otra base o se trasladaron pero le puse que tienen otra base.

Este tercer capítulo se muestra a Heidern aunque tuvo una corta aparición mostrando su gusto por las fotos familiares. Mature y Vice tienen una corta aparición y volverán a aparecer en el próximo capítulo narrare más sobre ellas. Mostré a Iori de tener odio a los Kusanagi y más adelante narrare un poco más sobre ellos. Iori tuvo una corta aparición porque tuve que agregarle la escena de Leona de los prófugos que es la más importante y en el próximo capítulo tendrá más aparición.

Singularidad: Bueno yo sé que no narro bien porque me cuesta redactar yo estoy aprendiendo de a poco sobre ortografía y gramática estoy mejorando (antes tenía mala ortografía cuando publique mi historia en 2014), gracias por comentar.

Les agradezco por leer los capítulos y a Javii Katarina sé que hice esperar tanto tiempo pero ya voy a actualizarme, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 4 Problemas

**Capítulo 4 Problemas**

En la noche Ralf y Clark llevan a los prisioneros atados con las esposas en el avión subiendo en fila.

-Esa chica pagara muy caro- dijo Jake enojado con la militar.

-¡Calla, ella hace un buen trabajo!- exclamó Ralf haciéndolo callar a Jake por faltarle al respeto a su compañera- por cierto ¿A dónde fue Leona?- le preguntó a Clark.

-Se fue al hotel- contestó Clark- dejémosla que descanse, la veremos mañana.

-¿Cómo vamos a dormir si tenemos que vigilarlos?- se quejó.

-¿Sabes qué? tú descansa y yo los vigilare- aclaro el teniente.

Tuvieron que hacer turnos de vigilancia Ralf se va a dormir y Clark los va a vigilar a los prófugos por toda la noche y madrugada para que no traten de escapar.

* * *

Iori llega a su apartamento enojado y furioso por culpa de Yamazaki le interrumpió la escena entre Leona y él quería arreglar asuntos con ella, recuerda cuando entro a su habitación.

 **Flashback**

 _El pelirrojo saliendo del ascensor buscando la puerta número 14 y la encuentra mira que esta entreabierta decide entrar, una vez ahí dentro, Iori escuchó que Leona se está bañando aprovecha a revisar las cosas encuentra ropa normal, ropa interior, este no le gusto lo que hay en esas ropas y revisa la siguiente valija hay granadas y otras más._

 _-¿Por qué trajo estas cosas?- pensó él curioso._

 _Encuentra un expediente sobre la mesa y lo lee. Después de leer descubre que es una mercenaria que vino a Japón a atrapar a los prófugos, escucha que Leona termino de bañarse, deja el expediente en donde estaba y apaga la luz, luego se sienta al borde de la cama para darle una sorpresa a la militar._

 **Fin del flashback**

Termina de recordar lo que vio en esas valijas y el expediente de los prófugos y mañana ella se ira de Japón con los prófugos.

-Será mejor que se vaya- se decía a si mismo dejando que Leona se vaya- y ahora matare a Kyo Kusanagi- agregó riéndose.

Saca un cigarro metiéndoselo en su boca y saca un encendedor prendiendo el cigarro, lo inhala y exhala, luego deja de fumar saca el botiquín de primeros auxilios de inmediato se quita la camisa se mira en el espejo su espalda tiene quemaduras por causa de la pistola eléctrica, saca antibióticos más agresivos lo que le receto el doctor así evitara que las quemaduras se infecten toma el antibiótico, de pronto saca del botiquín un rollo de gasa antiadherente colocándosela en su espalda y termina guardando las cosas en su lugar, se fue a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente cerca de las 9:30 a.m. Leona termino de empacar sus cosas llevándolas entrando al ascensor a toco el botón a planta baja y las puertas se abren la chica sale dirigiéndose a la recepción pagando los daños que causaron los hombres ayer por la noche, se va del hotel.

-Señorita, se le olvida su identificación- decía el recepcionista saliendo afuera entregándole su identidad y Leona la recibe- debería tener cuidado de no perderla.

-Ya entendí- dijo ella mientras guardaba la identificación en camisa con bolsillo delantero y abrochando para que no se le pierda de nuevo.

Ella usa su mano levantando extendiendo para que el taxi se detenga, el chofer baja del auto abriendo el baúl colocando las maletas y cerrando.

-¿Adónde se dirige?- preguntó el chofer.

-Al aeropuerto internacional- decía antes de entrar al auto.

De pronto aparece un cuchillo clavándole en su brazo derecho se lo quita adolorida y mira quien le lanzo el cuchillo es Yamazaki otra vez, este tiene otros cuchillos lanzándole pero la militar los esquiva con rapidez decide correr huyendo de él.

-¡Te atrapare zorra!- dijo Yamazaki sonriendo histérico persiguiéndola.

-¡Ven por mí si puedes!- grito ella mientras seguía corriendo.

Yamazaki va tras Leona, las personas algunos miraban lo que está sucediendo y otros salen corriendo por las lanzadas de cuchillos de aquel asesino.

* * *

En otra cuadra

Kyo está sentado en la banca escribiendo poemas tranquilamente hasta que una sombra le tapa y ese era Iori Yagami con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Kyo molesto.

-Estoy aquí para matarte- dijo Iori todavía con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Lamento decirte que no estoy interesado en competir contigo ahora!

Kyo deja sus notas en la banca preparándose para lo que viene, se miraban fijamente y Iori usa su llama purpura al igual Kyo también usa la llama carmesí empiezan a atacarse con furia luego el pelirrojo usa "Shiki Yami Barai" un proyectil el cual viaja por el suelo hacia su rival, pero aparece un anciano detiene el poder con sus manos haciéndolo desvanecerlo.

-¡Quítese anciano!- le dijo irritado.

-Ya basta de pelear- dijo el anciano deteniendo la pelea.

-Nos volvemos a encontrarnos Kyo- decía Iori enojado yéndose.

El anciano esta vestido de pantalón, campera y gorro color negro, lleva dos bolsos en cada uno de sus hombros, tiene cabello y barba blanca se retira del lugar, Kyo no entendía porque ese señor detuvo el fuego de Iori se le hace algo sospechoso y recoge sus cosas yéndose de ahí.

* * *

Terry con su bolsa en el hombro camina entre la multitud de personas ya se iba en camino al aeropuerto internacional, hasta que escucha gritos de la gente huyendo, observa a Leona corriendo dirigiéndose a la calle donde están los vendedores ambulantes, un sujeto alto y corpulento es Yamazaki, Terry decide ir tras ellos. La peli azulada se siente cansada pues decide enfrentarlo y saca su arma disparándole a Yamazaki pero ese esquiva las balas hasta que se le acaba la munición Leona empieza a tener visión borrosa, el asesino acercándose para matarla pero es interrumpido por Terry.

-¡Déjala en paz!- exclamó Terry defendiendo a la militar.

-Nos volvemos a encontrarnos- dijo Yamazaki sonriendo con malicia.

Chizuru está de compras en una tienda y presiente lo que está sucediendo afuera decide dejar las bolsas le pide a la empleada que le cuide sus cosas, saliendo de la tienda para ver qué sucede se sorprende al ver a Leona herida en el brazo derecho decide ayudarla.

-Leona ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó acercándose.

-No veo bien- dijo Leona al tener una visión borrosa.

La guardiana observa a Terry y Yamazaki peleando.

Terry está listo para pelear contra Yamazaki, el asesino lanza cuchillos, Terry las esquiva con facilidad corre usa "burn knuckle" canalizando energía en su puño golpea fuertemente sobre su rostro; Yamazaki al sentir el golpe de su rostro le sale hilo sangre de su boca.

-Maldito me las pagarás- decía limpiándose.

Yamazaki salta juntando sus puños hacia Terry, este se cubre y dándole una patada de gancho con giro haciendo que Yamazaki caiga de espaldas, Yamazaki usa la técnica "Guillotine" pero Terry usa el "Power Wave" golpeando el suelo derrotando a Yamazaki dejándolo inconsciente. El rubio se acerca a donde están Chizuru y Leona.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Terry a la militar.

Leona se desmaya por causa del veneno, Chizuru la sujeta antes de que caiga al suelo.

-No puede ser- dijo Chizuru viéndole el brazo- esta envenenada tengo que buscar ayuda.

-Espera, yo la acompañare adonde usted vaya.

-Bien.

Terry alza a Leona con cuidado, Chizuru pide un taxi ambos entran y se dirigen al templo.

* * *

En el aeropuerto internacional de Japón

Clark y Ralf se preocupan por su compañera porque no viene.

-¿Dónde estará?- preguntó Clark preocupado.

-Ya son las 10:00 de la mañana y todavía no llega- decía Ralf mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

-Podría ser que hay tráfico en la ciudad y por eso demora demasiado.

-Esperemos un rato más.

* * *

En la casa de Goenitz

Mature entra en silencio al despacho de su maestro escucha como Goenitz murmura hablándole a la foto a Gaidel sobre los momentos que estuvieron como compañeros al servicio de Orochi, hasta que Gaidel dejo al clan abandonándolo, se fue con una mujer refugiándose al lugar en Brasil donde ahí se fueron a vivir y nació Leona. Mature al ver que Goenitz se fue de ahí para ir a la biblioteca decide entrar aprovechando ve la foto de Gaidel tiene el cabello morado corto.

-Así que tú eres Gaidel- dijo la rubia mirando la foto detalladamente.

-Mature- hablo Vice entrando- ¿Qué haces?

-Mira- le muestra a su compañera la foto y Vice la recibe.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es Gaidel el padre de Leona.

Mature le cuenta a su compañera lo que escucho a Goenitz sobre el padre de Leona, después de contarle Vice ya se está enterando se acordó de Iori.

-¿Qué tal si visitamos a Iori?- le preguntó a su compañera para que esté de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, vamos a visitarlo- contesto aprobando.

* * *

En el templo de Chizuru

Se bajan del taxi Terry alza a Leona inconsciente entrando al templo de Chizuru, esta lo guía a la habitación, Terry la recuesta con delicadeza en la cama, la guardiana le toca la frente y tiene la frente caliente.

-Oh no, el veneno está empezando a esparcirse por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué significa eso?- le preguntó.

-Morirá si no encontramos un médico urgente- dijo Chizuru yéndose.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tú quédate con ella, iré a buscar un médico- le decía para que se quede con la militar- eres buena persona- agregó leyendo su mente.

Chizuru sale donde el taxi la espera y entra. Pasaron minutos la guardiana se baja del taxi busca médicos pero ellos están muy ocupados atendiendo a gente enferma, se sentía desesperada hasta que aparece el anciano es el mismo que detuvo la pelea de Iori y Kyo.

-¿Necesitas un médico?- dijo el anciano a la guardiana.

-¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto al señor desconocido.

-Me llamo Emrys, veo que necesitas ayuda, pues yo soy médico.

-Venga conmigo

Entraron al taxi tardaron en llegar porque hubo un accidente en el tráfico. Otros minutos después llegaron al templo la guardiana le paga al chofer y se baja del taxi tuvo que guiar a Emrys dentro del templo entraron a la habitación donde están Terry y Leona inconsciente.

-¿Usted es doctor?- preguntó Terry al anciano.

-Sí joven hombre, veo que fuiste muy valiente enfrentando a ese asesino peligroso- le cuenta lo que vio en esa pelea.

-Como supo que pelee contra ese sujeto- Terry quedo sorprendido lo que dijo el anciano.

-Porque te observe y eres valiente salvando a la chica.

-Ya basta de hablar, señor salve a Leona- interrumpió Chizuru.

El anciano deja sus dos bolsos sobre el escritorio con cuidado, se acerca analizando a Leona el brazo infectado por el veneno después se dirige a la mesa donde están sus bolsos abre un bolso saca un libro viejo abriéndolo y buscando cada página del veneno que ha sido infectado y lo encuentra, en el otro bolso saca los frascos pequeños de la bolsa son yerbas medicinales y líquidos.

-Será mejor que salgan- dijo Emrys a ellos.

-Necesita algo más- sugirió Chizuru a Emrys.

-No.

Terry y Chizuru salen de la habitación, en unos instantes saca otro frasco para hacer la preparación el anciano comienza a preparar las yerbas y líquidos mezclando mientras leía el libro para guiarse, termina de preparar y con su voz hace conjuraciones la pócima empieza a brillar luego cambia de color finalizando, coloca el frasco en el brazo de la militar.

Paso una hora Terry y la guardiana están afueran sentados en una banca.

-Porque tarda tanto- dijo Terry nervioso- ¿Qué pasa si no la salva?

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- dijo Chizuru tranquilizándolo.

-Yo tuve que salvarla porque ella es hija del Comandante.

-Pues lo hiciste bien en salvarla.

Emrys sale de la habitación- Ya le di la medicina y está bien.

-Me alegra que Leona este bien- decía la guardiana alegrándose- ¿Cuánto le debo?- agregó hablando de dinero.

-No hace falta el dinero yo solo ayude

-Quiero verla.

-Dejémosla que repose.

-Terry será mejor que vayas a tu casa- dijo Chizuru a él- yo cuidare de Leona.

-De acuerdo- Terry se fue abandonando el templo se alegra que Leona este bien y sana.

* * *

En el aeropuerto internacional de Japón

Ralf y Clark se preocupan de su compañera desaparecida miran el reloj que son las 11:55 a.m.

-¿Qué paso con Leona, porque tarda demasiado?- dijo Ralf caminando de un lado por el otro preocupado.

-Algo le habrá pasado- dudo Clark.

Se escucha una llamada directa hacia Clark- ¿Hola?

-Vengo a decirte que Leona ha sido envenenada por Yamazaki.

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó a la mujer desconocida.

-No le daré mi nombre, solo escuche ella está conmigo y a salvo.

-¿Cómo que fue envenenada?- estaba confundido.

-El cuchillo de ese asesino tenia veneno quería matar a Leona y un hombre llamado Terry la salvo gracias a él, si no la hubiera salvado su compañera hubiera muerto, pero ya está sana gracias a un médico que logro quitar el veneno y ella despertara mañana.

-Podría decirme donde está.

-No lo puedo decir, solo confié en mí.

-Como le explicare a mi comandante de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Tendrás que explicárselo tú mismo lo que te dije- la llamada termina.

-¿Quién era?- interrogo Ralf.

-Es una mujer que no quiere darme su nombre y me conto lo que le paso a Leona.

Clark le seguía contándole a su compañero lo que paso, Ralf no lo podía creerlo lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

En el apartamento de Iori

Iori estaba dándole de comer a su gato, después se enoja con el anciano de haberle interrumpido la pelea de Kyo.

-Ese anciano algún día me las pagará.

Después de su enojo se dirige a su habitación revisa la caja encontrando la foto de su madre aunque no la ha conocido desde que murió en el parto pero la extraña.

-Si no te hubieras muerto, seguirías viva- dijo el pelirrojo en vos alta.

-¿A quién le hablas?- dijo una voz de mujer.

Iori voltea y son Mature y vice- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les preguntó con ironía.

-Solo vinimos a proponerte que te unas con nosotras al equipo- dijo Mature tocándose su cabello.

-La otra vez nos echaste y no querías saber nada sobre nosotras- dijo Vice sonriendo- te proponemos que te unas con nosotras y no nos meteremos en tus asuntos con Kyo ¿Qué dices?

-Ya lárguense- dijo el pelirrojo irritado no las soporta a esas mujeres- no quiero unirme con ustedes está claro, ni menos a ese Goenitz que es su maestro así que déjenme en paz.

-¿Cómo tú quieras?- hablo Vice.

-Solo era una sugerencia- hablo Mature yéndose con su compañera.

Las mujeres se iban riéndose saliendo del apartamento del pelirrojo, este al verlas que se fueron cierra la puerta con llave, decide preparar el almuerzo.

* * *

En la base Ikari

Heidern está en una reunión hablando con los agentes que llegaron para saber noticias de los prófugos que ya han sido atrapados y volverán a la noche y están de acuerdo. La reunión término justo aparece una llamada de Clark.

-Ya despegaron- hablo Heidern detrás del teléfono.

-No nos fuimos todavía- dijo Clark.

-¿Qué?- se quedó impresionado.

-Le tengo que explicarle: Una mujer me dijo que Leona fue atacada por un asesino y la enveneno.

-Ella está bien- dijo algo preocupado.

-sí, ella fue salvada por Terry y tuvieron que buscar un médico y la salvo está bien.

-Gracias a dios- dijo aliviado- ¿Sabes quién es esa mujer?

-No sé su nombre porque no me lo quiso darme el nombre de la mujer desconocida.

-Y tienes idea donde está mi hija.

-No, señor.

-Me siento decepcionado de ti.

-Señor sé que no volverá a pasar, pensé que nos quedaríamos a buscarla.

-Pues quédense y encuéntrenla tiene un día está claro.

-Sí, señor.

Se terminó la llamada, Heidern creyó que vendrían hoy pero se sintió decepcionado, quien era ese asesino que ataco a su hija podría ser Iori o alguien más por que salió mal y tendrá que hablar con los agentes lo sucedido.

* * *

En el templo de Chizuru

En el mediodía Chizuru trajo las valijas de Leona porque dejo en el otro taxi recuperándolas gracias a su visión dejándolas en la habitación de Leona, sale y se encuentra con Emrys.

-Señor usted quiere almorzar- le ofreció al anciano amablemente.

-Sí, y después me iré- respondió gentil.

-Ya preparo el almuerzo.

La guardiana preparara el almuerzo de sopa de fideos, minutos después arregla los cubiertos y plato servido el anciano come tranquilamente y termina se levanta.

-Espere- dijo Chizuru- lleve esta comida- le entrego comida.

-Gracias- decía recibiendo el paquete de comida yéndose del templo.

La guardiana toma las bolsas donde las dejo en una tienda recuperándolas llevándolas a su habitación.

* * *

En el apartamento de Iori

Después de almorzar toca su guitarra un rato practicando, luego deja su guitarra se dirige a su habitación a dormir se quita el chaleco y la camisa mostrando su cuerpazo acostándose quedándose completamente dormido.

 **Sueño**

 _Una mano extendida sale una llama y con sus manos lanza fuego._

 _-¡Muere!- gritó Kyo lanzándole fuego a Iori._

 _El pelirrojo se cubre con sus brazos contra el impacto de su rival._

 _-¡Yagami soy yo!¡Odiame Yagami! Es nuestro feudo sanguíneo- dijo Kyo riéndose burlándose de Iori mientras aprieta sus puños._

 **Fin del sueño**

-¡Kyo!- gritó con euforia al despertarse.

El pelirrojo tiene problemas para dormir siempre son la misma pesadilla con Kyo se levanta, mira el reloj son las 6:00 p.m. y toma agua de pronto se va a duchar, se quita la ropa quedándose desnudo entrando bañándose su cabello y su cuerpo empieza a darle un puñetazo sobre la pared se lastimo sale sangre y se lamio.

Después de bañarse Iori tiene un gran enojo hacia su rival y tiene problemas cada vez que se enfrentan siempre alguien tiene, se cambia de ropa y sale con su guitarra para ir con su banda.

* * *

Perdonen el mes pasado es que estuve en Avatar publicando una historia que la deje descontinuada hace años y ahora la termine por fin, y volví al fandom de KOF.

Este episodio se trata los problemas primero Leona tuvo problemas con Yamazaki fue envenenada, Iori con su pasado y los compañeros de Leona. Sobre ese señor llamado Emrys es un misterioso anciano apareció en una serie de televisión y lo agregue no les voy a decir de qué serie porque es una sorpresa.

Sobre Goenitz, Vice y Mature sé que mueren en el '96, pero decidí que no mueran porque la trama iba a ser complicada. Sobre Mai y Leona no son amigas sino conocidas.

Le agradezco a Jenny Heidern por animarme a volver a escribir con la pareja Ioleo a mí me encanta esta pareja, a los Ioleos que también me animan se los agradezco. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 5 Regreso a Casa

**Capítulo 5 Regreso a casa**

En el aeropuerto internacional

En la noche Clark le dice a Ralf que va a buscar comida, Ralf acepta y se queda vigilando a los prófugos, el teniente sale del avión bajando por la escalera despacio caminando en la pista de aviones dirigiéndose al aeropuerto entrando buscando el local de comidas rápidas hasta que se encuentra con Terry ahí en ese local.

-Terry veo que salvaste a Leona ¿Sabes dónde está?- le preguntó para saber.

-Sí, está en un templo- dijo Terry.

-Una mujer me llamo me conto todo lo que paso ahora, ese sujeto ¿Quién era?

-Fue Ryuji Yamazaki.

-Lo conoces.

-Lo conocí en el torneo hace meses es un hombre muy malo y yo lo enfrente en la mañana derrotándolo y salve a Leona.

-Te agradezco que la hayas salvado, quisiera poder ir a verla.

-Será mejor que la esperes mañana porque hoy esta medicada porque el medico dijo que la dejen reposar y que mañana despertara.

-Aquí esto su pedido- dijo la empleada a Terry.

-Bueno me tengo que ir- le paga a la empleada y retira su comida- nos veremos en el próximo torneo- agrego yéndose.

Clark mira a Terry yéndose- Gracias por salvar a Leona- le dijo a él, luego le pide comida a la empleada.

* * *

En el templo de Chizuru

La guardiana está meditando todo bien relajada, hasta que presiente a Orochi que va a despertar el próximo mes, abre sus ojos preocupada mañana tendrá que llamar a Kyo y Iori para hablarles sobre la presencia de Orochi. Deja de meditar entra a la habitación donde esta Leona dormida acercándose mirando el brazo derecho con vendajes y toca su frente está sudando busca un trapo en el escritorio limpiando la frente de ella.

-Me alegra que estés bien- hablo Chizuru murmurando.

* * *

En el estudio

Iori con su banda tocan música lo más bien, hasta que aparece el manager.

-¡Muy buen trabajo!- aplaudió el manager felicitándolos-mañana vamos a dar el show.

-Que bien- dijeron la banda alegres, menos Iori.

-Será mejor que descansen mañana.

La banda se retira de ahí yéndose a sus casas. Iori lleva su guitarra caminaba por las calles de Tokio siente hambre así que entra a un local de comidas rápidas pidiendo su comida preferida se sienta en la mesa y empieza a cenar, termina de cenar deja propina yéndose de ahí.

* * *

Empezó a salir el sol Leona despierta mirando que está en una habitación desconocida y mira su brazo derecho con vendas tuvo que desatarlas su herida ha sido curada, así que se levanta de la cama con delicadeza, la puerta se abre deslizando es Chizuru.

-Al fin despertaste querida- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- preguntó la militar sin entender.

-Tendré que contarte todo.

Chizuru le cuenta lo que pasó ayer; Terry venció a Yamazaki y salvó a la militar de aquel sujeto y ella quedó envenenada por causa del cuchillo que le dio Yamazaki, la llevaron al templo de Chizuru y trajo un médico que le salvo la vida quitándole el veneno, la peli azulada se queda sorprendida lo que le acaba de contarle.

-Debería irme- dijo Leona dispuesta a irse.

-No te vayas, quieres desayunar pero primero debes bañarte.

Leona tuvo que aceptar lo que dijo Chizuru de bañarse y desayunar le pregunta ¿Dónde está el baño? la guardiana sale de la habitación y le señala donde está el baño y se dirige a la cocina preparando el desayuno, se acordó de algo importante decide llamar por teléfono a Kusanagi y Yagami que vengan al templo será un rato para hablar de un tema.

Leona está revisando sus valijas lo curioso es que como llegaron aquí y seguro que fue Chizuru quien trajo las valijas sigue buscando el celular, lo encuentra y hace una llamada a su padre Heidern.

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó en tono serio.

-Padre, soy yo Leona- le contestó.

-Leona, estas bien- dijo él aliviado al escucharla- ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en un templo, un médico me curo y estoy bien.

-Quiero saber ¿Quién te ataco?

-Fue ese asesino llamado Ryuji Yamazaki me atacó dos veces: Primero en el casino, luego en el hotel y ayer en la salida del hotel- le explicó lo sucedido- Terry me salvó la vida si no fuera por él yo estaría muerta, pero gracias a él y al médico que me quito el veneno en mi brazo, ahora estoy bastante bien.

-Quiero que regreses con tus compañeros y ahora que estas mejor será que viajes hoy, ¿Entiendes?

-De acuerdo, padre- la llamada termino guarda el celular en la valija.

Busca su ropa limpia de la valija y lleva una toalla dirigiéndose al baño donde le indicó la guardiana entrando y cerrando la puerta, se quita toda su ropa dejando su cuerpo descubierta, abre el grifo empieza a caer lluvia bañándose con agua tibia recorriendo en su cuerpo con el jabón hasta que nota en su vientre que la cicatriz que le hizo Iori desapareció, ella queda perpleja por lo que vio y termina de bañarse se seca con la toalla por todo su cuerpo y se puso una remera manga larga color gris y pantalón jean. Sale del baño entrando a la habitación guarda la ropa sucia en la valija y la toalla, de pronto aparece Chizuru con la bandeja de desayuno.

-Interrumpo- dijo Chizuru al verla arreglando sus valijas.

-no- dijo Leona terminando de guardar sus cosas.

-Aquí te traigo el desayuno- la guardiana deja la bandeja sobre el escritorio- desayuna tranquilamente querida- se retira de la habitación.

Leona se acerca al escritorio toma la taza de té y las galletas.

Kyo llega en su motocicleta y se baja entrando al templo para encontrarse con la guardiana en la sala donde le indicó.

-Chizuru ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kyo queriendo saber.

Luego llega Iori estos se empiezan a mirarse fijamente y seriamente.

-nos volveremos a encontrarnos- dijo Iori desafiante.

Ellos están a punto de pelear, pero Chizuru los detiene.

-tranquilos no peleen.

En la habitación

Leona se pone unos aretes hasta que ve un libro caído debajo de la orilla de la cama lo recoge empieza a leer sobre la historia de Orochi.

 _Hace 1.800 años, en Japón Orochi servía a gaia es el creador de la tierra todo está bien, hasta que los humanos hicieron daño a su naturaleza, Orochi estaba tan enfurecido que ellos dañaron a su naturaleza y decide eliminar a los humanos, pero aparecieron los clanes Yata, Kusanagi y Yasakani juntos sellaron a Orochi y el clan Yata se llevó el sello para ocultarlo, los Kusanagi y Yasakani ellos se enemistaron, después del sellado de Orochi, un día el líder Yasakani estaba caminando por el territorio Kusanagi encontró a su esposa muerta y se enoja con los Kusanagi, ambos declararon la guerra. Los Yasakani hicieron un pacto con Orochi, pidiéndole que los hagan más fuertes, Orochi les da pero les dijo que sus vidas serán cortas, las mujeres nacerán sus hijos pero ellas morirán al dar luz, el líder acepto y Orochi les dio el poder, las flamas de los Yasakani son purpuras se cambiaron los nombres por Yagami._

-¿Qué historia tan interesante?- se dijo a si misma- pues es una leyenda- cierra el libro dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

En la sala

-Bueno les quiero contarles que Orochi despertara en el próximo mes y yo ya les había contado el año pasado sobre hace 1800 años y los clanes, los Hakkeshu van a despertar a Orochi y no lo vamos a permitir.

-Si recuerdo lo que me dijiste Chizuru sobre tu hermana que murió por proteger el sello y sé que quieres vengarte de Goenitz no estás sola estas con nosotros- dijo Kyo animándola.

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Iori burlándose- yo no soy de asociarme con ustedes.

-Pues lo tendrás que hacerlo- sugirió la guardiana- tenemos que estar juntos para enfrentar a los Hakkeshu y sellar a Orochi, nos veremos en el próximo mes.

Ambos tuvieron que aceptar, Kyo decide irse porque tiene que ir a la escuela, Iori siente que alguien viene de atrás y voltea se quedó sorprendido ve a leona con las valijas.

-Así que estas aquí- dijo serio acercándose a ella- voy a arreglar cosas contigo.

Chizuru aparece interponiéndose- Iori deja de buscar pelea contra ella.

-Ella me venció yo quiero arreglar asuntos con esa militar.

-¡Déjala en paz!- exclamó la guardiana- solo olvídate de lo que sucedió y concéntrate en lo que te dije, ahora quiero que se den una mano para que dejen de pelearse y vuelvan a sus vidas de siempre quedo claro.

El pelirrojo tuvo que pensar con bronca en unos segundos y en un rato se calma –acepto.

-Ahora dense la mano- dijo Chizuru.

Leona y Iori no querían darse la mano pero tuvieron que hacer un apretón de manos para hacer un trato para que dejen de pelearse y sueltan sus manos, Iori se va del templo y Leona se limpia la mano.

-Perdona querida tuve que hacerlo para que dejen de pelearse.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Ya llego el taxi y que tengas un buen viaje- se despide de ella- nos veremos en el torneo.

Leona entra al taxi rumbo al aeropuerto internacional. Pasaron minutos después se baja del taxi, el chofer saca las valijas del baúl la militar le paga y toma sus valijas entrando en el aeropuerto internacional, una vez ahí dentro tuvo que hacer fila porque hay personas haciendo fila pasan uno por uno y es el turno de la militar les muestra su pasaporte y la dejan pasar. Entra al avión encontrándose con sus compañeros Clark y Ralf, estos se sorprenden de ella.

-Leona, estas aquí- dijo Ralf perplejo.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella seria.

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijo Clark- una mujer desconocida llamo y me conto lo que te paso con ese sujeto.

-Ya no importa- respondió ella en pocas palabras.

-Vámonos de aquí.

Leona deja las valijas en la parte trasera del avión y se puso a vigilar a los prófugos, mientras Clark y Ralf empiezan a manejar los controles del avión y comienza a despegar yéndose de Japón.

* * *

Esta anocheciendo Yashiro, Chris y Shermie van caminando listos para dar su show hasta que ve un letrero que Iori les robo su show.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Yashiro enojado- ese Iori nos robó el show otra vez.

-¿Qué haremos?- dijo Chris preocupado.

-Vamos al bar y hablaremos- hablo Shermie tranquilizándolos.

Los jóvenes se fueron de ahí, deciden ir a un bar para hablar. Una vez que llegan al bar se sientan Yashiro odia a Iori porque ambos son rivales con sus bandas y ese pelirrojo le robo su show otra vez.

-Saben una cosa nos vengaremos de él- dijo Yashiro apretando los puños.

-¿Cómo lo harás?-preguntó Shermie.

-Me he enterado que va a ver un torneo no sé cuándo, pero lo que haremos es hacerle una emboscada a Iori le daremos su merecido.

Los demás están de acuerdo lo que dijo Yashiro y deberían esperar hasta que haiga un nuevo torneo.

* * *

En el apartamento de Iori

Iori llego termino el concierto deja su guitarra en el sofá, se dirige a su habitación se quita su chaleco y camisa dejando ver su torso y músculos bien formados acostándose sobre la cama cierra sus ojos para poder dormir.

 **Sueño**

 _Está caminando por un pasillo abre la puerta viendo a su novia Kikuri acostada en la cama con ojos cerrados y se acerca a ella abrazándola lamentando por no haberle cantado una canción lo que le pedía ella, no podía estar con ella porque temía que la lastimara y por eso se apartó de su novia la sigue queriéndola. Después al verla se sorprende de la presencia de Leona no está Kikuri, la militar empieza a abrir sus ojos rojos y su cabello se vuelve rojo pero no lo ataca a él se queda mirándolo fijamente._

 _-Ella se transformara en su estado Orochi- dijo Emrys._

 _-¡Tu anciano me las vas a pagar!- grito Iori con bronca._

 _-Tú no puedes tratarme así joven hombre, te aviso que ella se transformara en estado Orochi sufre de la maldición de Orochi y tú también te convertirás igual a ella, no dejes que eso te afecte._

 _-Pues ella no me importa._

 _-He visto el futuro que tú la salvaste de ese estado Orochi y más adelante la salvaste de la destrucción de NESTS._

 _-¿De que estas hablando?- dijo Iori confuso._

 _-Leona ella será tu futura esposa._

 _-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó._

 _El anciano desaparece y no le dijo quién era._

 **Fin del sueño**

Iori despierta del sueño que raro que sueñe con Leona, el siempre sueña con Kyo, será cierto lo que dijo el anciano sobre la militar y el futuro que le espera.

* * *

Horas después

El avión aterriza llega a SouthTown y está amaneciendo. Clark y Ralf sacan a los prófugos detenidos bajando del avión, Leona toma las valijas ella siente cansancio pero primero debe ver a su padre.

-¿Te ayudo?- dijo Clark ofreciéndose.

Leona asintió y el teniente toma una valija de ella para que no vaya tan cansada. Afuera esta Heidern esperando junto con unos hombres.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Heidern a ellos.

Los hombres se llevan a los prófugos de vuelta a la prisión.

-Soldado veo que te has recuperado por lo sucedido de ayer- dijo Heidern a Leona.

-sí, ya no importa- dijo ella.

-Estoy muy agradecido de que Terry te salvo.

-Pues vámonos- dijo Ralf.

La militar va con ellos en la camioneta colocando la valija atrás, Clark deja la otra valija sobre la camioneta ambos entran y se fueron. Minutos después la camioneta se detiene y la militar se baja tomando sus valijas entrando a su apartamento, deja las valijas y se acuesta en la cama cansada decide dormir para descansar.

 **Sueño**

 _Ella caminaba viendo una aldea sin nombre pero ve que hay gente muerta por todos lados y ve a una niña peli azul lleva en sus manos sangre llorando por la muerte de la gente de la aldea. Leona se acerca a la niña_

 _-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó_

 _-mis padres están muertos- respondió la niña_

 _Una voz del hombre toco la cabeza de la niña y dijo palabras para que se duerma y la niña se duerme. Leona no entendía que pasaba_

 **Fin del sueño**

La militar despierta del susto mira el reloj son las 11:00 a.m. se levanta de la cama dirigiéndose al baño usa el lavamanos abre el grifo sale agua con sus manos lava su rostro y manos cierra el grifo, saliendo del baño mirando alrededor de su apartamento está sucio y decide hacer limpieza busca productos de limpieza, limpiando el piso por todo su apartamento, las ventanas, los muebles, la cocina y el baño una vez que termina; decide preparar el almuerzo coloca la olla luego pelando verduras echándolos a la olla, echa sal, aceite y agua tapa la olla y prende la cocina lo que está preparando es sopa de verduras esperando hasta que se cocine pasaron minutos la sopa esta lista se sirve en un plato y come. Después de comer empieza a escribir un diario íntimo sobre Clark tiene sentimientos hacia él.

* * *

Pasaron días después

Chizuru entrego las invitaciones a los luchadores del mundo dentro del mes que viene todos los luchadores reciben las invitaciones y empiezan a entrenar.

Heidern les entrega la invitación a Ralf, Clark y Leona diciéndoles que tienen una misión para saber quién es el patrocinador del torneo y ellos hacen un saludo militar se van a entrenar.

A Iori le llega la invitación al principio no pensaba en participar porque no tiene equipo pero debe ir para enfrentarse con la presencia de Orochi.

El USA Sports Team recibió una carta de invitación ellos se ponen contentos hasta que aparece Shermie coqueteando con Bryan, Heavy D! y Lucky, estos se ponen muy nerviosos por la presencia de la chica, hasta que Yashiro y Chris noquean a ellos y la chica les roba la invitación lo lograron. Después piensan en secuestrar a una chica.

* * *

Horas después

Una chica vestida con uniforme escolar llega a su casa, pero las luces están apagadas y las prende por sorpresa aparecen Chris, Yashiro y Shermie ante ella.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó la chica asustada.

-Queremos secuestrarte- dijo Yashiro sacando una cuerda.

-¡No se atrevan!- exclamó corriendo.

Shermie y Chris corren rápido atrapándola sujetándola con firmeza, Yashiro atándole sus manos hacia atrás, la chica gritaba pidiendo ayuda pero Yashiro le tapa la boca para que deje de gritar, Chris saca una cinta adhesiva cortando y le tapa la boca de la chica, se van de ahí junto con la chica.

* * *

En la casa de Goenitz

Una hora después Mature, Vice y Goenitz están viendo como sería el próximo torneo dentro de un mes planean hacer algo; hasta que aparecieron Shermie, Yashiro cargando en su hombro la chica secuestrada y Chris.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes?- preguntó Mature a ellos.

-Vinimos a unirnos con ustedes somos los reyes celestiales.

Los jóvenes les explican a ellos como descubrieron que son los reyes celestiales, que robaron la invitación de un equipo para entrar al torneo.

-Tenemos intenciones para sacrificar a esta chica- dijo Yashiro bajándola a la chica.

-Esa chica- dijo Goenitz confuso.

Shermie le cuenta que hace siglos los Hakkeshu han tenido a 8 mujeres para ser sacrificadas por Orochi pero una mujer logró escapar de los Hakkeshu una llamada Kushinada.

-¿Que planean con sacrificarla?- preguntó Goenitz tocándose su mentón.

-Queremos sacrificarla para darle a Orochi.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Goenitz a la chica.

Shermie le quita la cinta adhesiva para que hable -soy Yuki- respondió ella.

-Es la novia de Kyo- explico Shermie- ese chico le daremos una sorpresa en el torneo- sonrió sínicamente.

Yuki empieza a tenerles miedo de lo que le harán a ella, los demás están de acuerdo con ofrecer el sacrificio a Orochi para que despierte y destruya la raza humana.

* * *

Hola perdón por el retraso es que tuve que hacer cosas que estaba ocupada y ahora me desocupe.

Sé que yo narro raro sobre esta trama lo que pasa es que hay palabras que significan lo mismo como por ejemplo: arrimar y acercar; significan lo mismo y por eso evito palabras que signifiquen lo mismo.

Yo debute en 2014 sé que estuve ausente en 2015, 2016 y 2017 porque tuve problemas con la computadora rota y todo lo demás (lo explique en el primer capítulo lo que me paso) yo quería regresar pero no tenía internet porque me lo cortaron en esos 3 años y ahora volví a tener de vuelta el internet y busque mucha información que me ha ayudado bastante.

Sobre Iori y Leona bueno ya han visto los capítulos anteriores ellos todavía no se van a enamorar porque hay odio entre ellos hasta que dejen de odiarse. Ya se sabe que Chris, Shermie y Yashiro secuestraron a Yuki para sacrificarla como se ve en los juegos y se verá en el próximo capítulo será muy interesante.

Ya conocen a Lupita Leal ella me ha ayudado en situaciones difíciles y es del fandom de Avatar, gracias querida amiga por ayudarme.

Nos vemos.


	6. Capítulo 6 El regreso de Orochi

**Capítulo 6 El regreso de Orochi**

Llega el torneo todos los luchadores están presentes para ver ¿Quién será el mejor y ganador equipo? Leona atando su cabello hasta que ve a Yamazaki que trato de matarla en Japón pero fallo, la militar se siente incómoda al verlo.

-Leona ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ralf viéndola que no se siente bien.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo seria.

-Fue ese sujeto que casi te mata- dijo Clark señalando a Yamazaki.

Leona asintió y los compañeros miraron a Yamazaki sabiendo que es peligroso mirándolo con seriedad no van a permitir que ese asesino lastime a su compañera.

Leona se dirige al baño de mujeres se encuentra con Mai.

-Hola- dijo la ninja saludándola.

Leona la saluda se dirige al lavamanos abriendo el grifo sale agua con sus manos se lava su rostro, cuando abre sus ojos ve en el espejo a esa misma niña en el sueño con sangre en sus manos se asusta cayendo al suelo.

-Leona ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mai al verla asustada caída en el suelo.

-Vi algo en el espejo una niña con sus manos con sangre- decía asustada señalando el espejo.

La ninja mira el espejo para ver si es cierto, pero no hay nada- Tranquila, no hay nada en el espejo- le dijo para que se tranquilice y la ayuda para que se levante- límpiate- le entrega la toalla a la militar, esta se limpia su rostro despacio y se tranquiliza.

-Mai, vamos el torneo va a comenzar- dijo Chizuru entrando hasta que se encuentra con Leona- ¿Te encuentras bien?- decía acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien- dijo yéndose

Chizuru tiene una visión ve a una niña de cabello azul llorando sus manos están llenas de sangre.

-Chizuru ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó la ninja preocupada.

-No es nada, estoy bien- decía yéndose con su compañera del baño.

Leona camina desconcentrada por lo que vio en el espejo encontrándose con sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Ralf le preguntó a su compañera.

-En el baño de mujeres- contestó la militar.

-Vamos, en un minuto empezara el torneo- dijo Clark yéndose junto con sus compañeros.

* * *

Kyo se siente preocupado por su novia Yuki ha desaparecido no fue a la escuela y los padres de Yuki le preguntaron a Kyo sobre Yuki si la ha visto y él le tuvo que contarles cuando fue la última vez, han pasado días después de su desaparición.

-¿Qué pasa Kyo?- preguntó Benimaru viendo a su amigo preocupado.

-Mi novia Yuki ha desaparecido, la he buscado por cielo y tierra.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

-Yo la deje en la entrada de su casa y me fui, al día siguiente ella no fue a la escuela y los padres de mi novia me preguntaron sobre Yuki y les dije que la deje a su casa y me fui- decía con preocupación.

-Algo le debe haberle pasado- dijo Benimaru apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, Kyo la encontraremos- dijo Goro animándolo.

Ambos se van al torneo porque ya va a comenzar. Iori llega al torneo ya que él no va a pelear solo va a observar la pelea.

* * *

En la multitud las personas gritaban con emoción para ver a los equipos favoritos, ahí está Emrys sentado callado observando el torneo y los equipos que se verán, aparece una india Cherokee lleva dos trenzas hacia adelante y un vestido color marrón claro con flecos en los pechos, brazos y la parte final del vestido ante el anciano Emrys.

-Maestro, traje lo que usted me pidió- dijo la india mostrando la bolsa grande misteriosa.

-Bien hecho, Aiyana- dijo Emrys.

-¿Por qué me pidió que viniera aquí?- cuestionó la india.

-Presiento que algo anda mal en este torneo y por eso te pedí que vinieras para que me ayudarás- le contestó.

-Primero comamos y bebamos- dijo Aiyana sacando su cartera comida y bebida, ambos comienzan a comer y beber.

-Hola a todos- dijo el conductor saludando a los espectadores- aquí están los equipos y haremos el sorteo- agregó mientras sacaba los papeles- Women Fighters vs Ikari Warriors, Outlaw vs Korea, Fatal Fury vs Art of Fighting y Hero vs Psycho Soldier y tenemos un equipo llamado New Faces ¿Quién de ustedes se enfrentaran a este equipo? les deseo suerte.

Las personas aplaudían y gritaban nombrándolos a ellos animándolos. El primer cuadrilátero es para Women Fighters vs Ikari Warrior, el Segundo cuadrilátero es para Outlaw vs Korea, el tercer cuadrilátero es para Fatal Fury vs Art of Fighting y por ultimo Hero vs Psycho Soldier ambos equipos comienzan a pelear.

En el primer cuadrilátero Leona lucha contra Mai hace un salto lanzando auras cortantes, pero Mai la esquiva con rapidez le lanza su abanico hacia su oponente Leona hace una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el abanico y corre donde esta Mai le da una patada lateral y un puñetazo todo está bien hasta que se le aparece flashbacks de la aldea y la niña misteriosa su visión empieza a fallar por un descuido Mai la agarra de sus hombros lanzándola contra el suelo con fuerza venciéndola.

-K.O. Winner is Mai- dijo el hombre.

Mai se pone contenta pero se preocupó por Leona algo le ha pasado de porque se descuidó y se acerca a ella.

-Leona ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

La militar se levanta yéndose del cuadrilátero.

-Leona porque perdiste- se quejó Ralf.

-Ralf déjala ella ya perdió y ahora es mi turno- dijo Clark entrando al cuadrilátero.

Leona no entendía porque seguía recordando sobre la aldea y esa niña lo que vio.

Goenitz está en la primera fila observando como los participantes están luchando para ver quien se enfrentará a los New Faces y los planes ya están listos para lo que viene. Chizuru presiente a Goenitz que está haciendo en el torneo pero se tendrá que prepararse para enfrentar a los Hakkeshu.

Paso una hora después los equipos vencedores son Hero, Fatal Fury, Women Fighters y Outlaw.

-Ahora quedan cuatro equipos vamos a hacer el sorteo- dijo el conductor mientras esperaba el sorteo, una mujer le entrega el sobre- Hero vs Outlaw y por último Fatal Fury vs Women Fighters que comience la pelea.

Los equipos se preparan para luchar en la siguiente ronda. La militar junto con sus compañeros están sentados mirando la pelea.

-Leona- dijo una voz susurrando.

La militar escucha que alguien la llamo pero no le dio importancia y otra vez el susurro la llama y se levanta de ahí siguiendo a la voz, los compañeros no se dieron cuenta de eso porque están centrados viendo la pelea de los equipos.

Entra a las instalaciones siendo hipnotizada por la voz susurradora hasta que choca con Iori.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!- dijo serio.

-Tú otra vez- dijo saliendo de la hipnosis.

La chica pelea contra Iori dándole unos puñetazos, pero este la agarra de sus puños, ella trata de deshacerse de él pero no pudo.

-¿Que te sucede?- preguntó Iori queriendo saber.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó ella.

-Iori acuérdate lo que te dije en el sueño- dijo una voz en su mente y el pelirrojo se acordó del sueño del mes pasado será cierto lo que el futuro le espera- te soltare si dejas de golpearme tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Decirme que?- preguntó sin entender.

-Te dije que te soltare si dejas de golpearme- le dijo de nuevo para que le haga caso y suelta los puños de la militar.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

-Sí- contestó- Leona yo…

-Hola niña- dijo Goenitz interrumpiendo ante ellos.

-Usted de nuevo- dijo Leona a Goenitz.

Mature y vice aparecen agarran a Iori de los brazos.

-¿Qué les pasan ustedes suéltenme brujas?- dijo el pelirrojo enojado con las asesinas.

-Veo que todavía no recuerdas nada de tu origen- dijo Goenitz tocándose el mentón.

-No y no me interesa.

-Ahora recordarás- le toca su frente.

 **Flashback**

 _En una aldea sin nombre Leona está jugando con los niños el juego de las escondidas hasta que un hombre desconocido entra a la aldea preguntando por Gaidel, el hombre aldeano señala donde está la casa de Gaidel; la niña no entendía ¿Quién era ese hombre misterioso? Pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió jugando con sus amigos. Pasaron 5 minutos después Leona llega a su casa y ve que su padre Gaidel discute con Goenitz._

 _-¡Quiero estar con mi familia y no quiero saber nada con Orochi!- exclamó Gaidel enojado._

 _Goenitz se enfureció- Te advierto que Orochi no te perdonaría por ser un traidor- miro a Leona hizo una mueca yéndose._

 _-Papá ¿Por qué discutías con ese señor?- preguntó la niña peli azulada a su padre._

 _-No es nada hija, son cosas de los adultos- decía Gaidel abrazando a su pequeña hija._

 _-Aquí estas mi niña traviesa- dijo la madre al ver a su hija con su padre- ¿Dónde estuviste?_

 _-Fui a jugar con mis amigos al juego de las escondidas- explicó Leona a su madre._

 _-Será mejor que te laves tus manos porque es hora de almorzar._

 _-Sí, mamá- decía mientras se va al baño a lavarse las manos._

 _-Gaidel ¿Qué quería ese hombre de ti?_

 _-Quiere que vuelva al clan Hakkeshu, pero lo rechace y quiero estar en paz._

 _-Menos mal, bueno ven a la mesa porque la comida esta lista._

 _Los padres se sentaron a la mesa llega su hija también sentándose en la mesa almorzando._

 _En la noche_

 _Leona comenzó a enfermar y empezó a doler su cabeza._

 _-¡Mamá, me está doliendo la cabeza!- gritó adolorida._

 _-Tranquila mi niña- decía tocándole su frente y está caliente- Gaidel algo le paso a nuestra hija no se siente bien._

 _Gaidel llega a la habitación de su hija- ¿Te duele?- le preguntó a Leona._

 _-Sí, me duele muchísimo- decía mientras empezó a toser sangre._

 _Gaidel se da cuenta lo que le está pasando con su hija es "el disturbio de la sangre" y se alarmo; a continuación la niña peli azulada se transforma en una bestia sus ojos se vuelven rojos y su cabello rojo empieza a actuar como salvaje Gaidel y su esposa trataron de calmarla pero Leona decidió atacar sus padres, pero ellos salen corriendo de la casa y las personas se asustan al ver a una niña matando a sus propios padres, luego ataca a las personas de la aldea ellos gritaban horrorizados y había mucha sangre._

 _Dos horas después_

 _Goenitz llega a la aldea para ver la situación ve que las personas están muertas toca la cabeza ensangrentada de la niña haciéndola dormir._

 _-Te despertare cuando sea el momento correcto- dijo él yéndose de ahí._

 _Al día siguiente la niña peli azulada despierta ve a gente muerta a su alrededor no recuerda lo que paso ahí, así que se levanta caminando sin rumbo a la selva encontrándose con un hombre y es Heidern se la lleva._

 **Fin** **del** **flashback**

-Ya lo recordé- dijo Leona recuperando la memoria- tú me obligaste a matar a mis propios padres y a las personas de la aldea- decía con furia.

-Ya lo recordaste, tu padre no quiso unirse a nosotros y yo te hice que mataras a tus propios padres.

-¡Maldito, vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste!- gritó la militar atacándolo con puñetazos.

-Tú no puedes contra mí- dijo Goenitz haciendo que Leona despierte en el disturbio de la sangre. La militar siente dolor en su cabeza y empieza a vomitar sangre en unos segundos comienza a transformarse su cabello y sus ojos rojos carmesí, su respiración agitada gritando con salvajismo.

-¡Desgraciado porque la tratas así!- dijo Iori enojado.

-Tú también te transformaras- dijo Goenitz ordenándolo.

Mature y Vice sueltan a Iori, este no se deja transformarse tuvo que ser firme, pero falla empieza a vomitar sangre al igual con Leona sus ojos se vuelven amarillos rojos y gritando eufórico. Goenitz los controla a ambos.

-Es hora de prepararnos- dijo el rey celestial- traigan a Yuki- les pidió a sus asesinas y ellas accedieron.

* * *

En el torneo

Minutos después afuera ya se terminó la pelea de los equipos el Hero Team se enfrentarán al último equipo los New Faces pero tenían que descansar para después continuar. Chizuru busca a Iori pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado, al igual con Ralf y Clark se preocuparon por su compañera Leona.

De pronto algo pasa las nubes se ponen negras y empiezan a caer relámpagos fuertes en el estadio destruyendo partes del estadio, las personas salen huyendo desprevenidos los luchadores ayudan a las personas a salir de ahí y evitan los relámpagos que caen del cielo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Mai al ver lo que está sucediendo.

-No lo sé- dijo King cubriéndose.

-Chicas será mejor que se vayan- dijo Chizuru a ellas.

Hasta que aparecen Shermie, Yashiro y Chris se transforman en estado Orochi, el Hero Team salen al ver lo que está sucediendo aparece una cruz en el estadio, Mature y vice traen a Yuki atándola en esa cruz Kyo al ver su novia ha sido secuestrada y decide enfrentarlas.

-Kyo, detente- dijo la guardiana deteniéndolo.

-Déjame quiero salvar a mi novia.

Aparecen Goenitz junto con Iori y Leona transformados en estado Orochi se ven sedientos de sangre atacando a las Women Fighters y al Hero Team hasta que aparece Shingo el alumno de Kyo interfiriendo ante Iori y Leona.

-Yo los detengo- dijo Shingo a ellos.

-Shingo, ten cuidado- dijo Kyo a su alumno.

Luego aparece Aiyana ante los equipos- Quiero que coman estos frutos les darán fuerza- les entrega la bolsa de frutos a ellos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaron ellos.

-Eso no importa, solo coman- Aiyana les exigió que coman los frutos.

Kyo, Benimaru, Goro, King, Mai y Chizuru comen los frutos que les ofreció la india Cherokee, después de comer empiezan a sentir fuerzas con ganas de seguir peleando. En la tribuna unos desconocidos están sentados observando la pelea se está poniendo muy interesante.

El Hero Team se enfrentan a Orochi Team, King ayuda a Shingo pelear contra Iori y Leona; y por último Mai se enfrenta a Vice y Chizuru a Mature.

Kyo vs Chris, Goro vs Yashiro y Benimaru vs Shermie la pelea de ellos es fugaz ambos empataban y no se dejaban perder ninguno de ellos.

Mature usa "Slashing hands" para cortar a su rival, Chizuru esquiva el ataque de la rubia dándole una patada en la cabeza de su oponente golpeándola fuertemente, Mature cae al suelo.

-¡Me las vas a pagar maldita Yata!- gritó furiosa.

-Y tu una perra.

Mature se levanta de inmediato le molesto el comentario que dijo la guardiana le da una patada lateral, Chizuru usa su "Reflector" proyectando proyectiles contra su rival y se acerca a ella dándole puñetazos y patadas, Mature le clava sus uñas en su pierna enterrando, Chizuru siente el dolor pero le da un cabezazo a ella hace un salto doble hacia atrás aterrizando se siente cansada pero debe seguir peleando.

Mai lanza un abanico hacia Vice, pero la asesina la esquivo con facilidad.

-Es todo lo que tienes- dijo Vice burlándose de su oponente.

-Hay más que eso- decía mientras extendió su mano para agarrar su abanico- ¡Prepárate!

Mai usa sus varios abanicos de fuego lanzando directo a su oponente, Vice las esquiva con facilidad se acerca dándoles unas patadas a Mai varias veces en todo su cuerpo, luego en un segundo Mai le da una patada en su vientre fuerte y con su abanico golpea el rostro de Vice, esta le sale sangre de su boca con sus uñas acrílicas rasguña los brazos y vientre de la ninja, Mai se siente herida ya no podía continuar mas pero seguía luchando contra Vice para no rendirse.

Shingo y King luchando contra Iori y Leona la pelea es muy feroz, King le da unas fuertes patadas al pelirrojo mandándolo a volar, Shingo da puñetazos y patadas a la peli azulada hasta que Leona le muerde la pierna al chico y él sintió un dolor muy fuerte y cae al suelo herido, Leona se agacha caminando como un felino acercándose al chico para matarlo, pero aparece Aiyana usando sus palabras conjurando haciendo que Leona caiga al suelo inconsciente y se acerca a Iori también haciendo conjuraciones haciendo que el pelirrojo también caiga al suelo inconsciente.

-Lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo- dijo la india Cherokee hablándoles a Iori y Leona inconscientes por el conjuro que les dio- ¿Estás herido?- se preocupa por Shingo.

-Estoy bien- dijo Shingo cansado y adolorido.

-No estás bien- dijo King acercándose donde esta él.

-Tengo que curarte- decía Aiyana mientras se acerca a él donde está su pierna herida y empieza a usar magia curándole y la herida se mejora, Shingo quedo sorprendido lo que acaba de hacer ella.

-Usas magia- dijo King sorprendida- creí que la magia ya no existe.

-Tengo magia desde mi nacimiento- se levanta- descansen- agregó acercándose a Iori y usa conjuro para que despierte y el pelirrojo recupera la conciencia.

-¿Qué me pasó?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Goenitz te transformo en un salvaje y casi matas a King- le cuenta.

-Leona- dijo Iori acercándose a la militar inconsciente- es cierto lo que dijo el anciano ella y yo sufrimos por esa maldición.

-¿Cierto? Yo también vi el futuro de ustedes.

-¿Qué nos pasará a mí y ella?

-No te lo puedo decir, descúbrelo tú mismo- decía Aiyana mientras se iba.

Mientras tanto

Mai y Chizuru pelean contra Vice y Mature, estas asesinas están por acabarlas hasta que aparecen unos dos relámpagos cayendo directamente hacia Mature y Vice caen al suelo dejándolas inconscientes. Mai y Chizuru no entendían que fue eso y miran en la terraza a un anciano vestido de rojo con un báculo color blanco y su cabello blanco suelto es Emrys.

-¿Quién es ese señor?- preguntó Mai curiosa.

-Es Emrys- contestó la guardiana no podía creerlo.

Aiyana aparece usando magia curándolas a ellas.

Goenitz se enoja porque sus asesinas fallaron por culpa de ese anciano y decide sacrificar a Yuki con un cuchillo acercándose hacia ella.

-¡No, por favor no me mate!- gritó la chica desesperada.

-Solo te va a doler- dijo siniestro.

Emrys lanza relámpagos a Shermie, Yashiro y Chris dejándolos heridos, Benimaru y Goro miran al anciano que los ayudo, Benimaru ve que Goenitz está a punto de matar a Yuki.

-Kyo salva a Yuki- dijo Benimaru a su amigo.

Kyo corre lo más rápido, Goenitz está a punto de matarla Kyo interviene lo golpea con sus puños de fuego brutalmente haciéndolo caer por el suelo, con sus manos prende fuego a las cuerdas liberando a Yuki se abrazan.

-Kyo me salvaste- dijo Yuki llorando.

-Tranquila, mi amor ya estoy aquí.

Hasta que Goenitz trata de matar a Kyo (de espaldas) con su cuchillo pero aparece un relámpago fuerte cayó sobre Goenitz cae inconsciente tirado en el suelo, Kyo mira hacia atrás casi su enemigo lo mata y mira en la terraza a ese anciano de lejos lo raro es porque los ayudo y el anciano desaparece.

Chris, Shermie y Yashiro se levantan del suelo y ven que Goenitz fallo en sacrificar a Yuki y miran a Mature y Vice tendidas en el suelo porque han sido derrotadas, así que lo pensaron en un momento y al fin tomaron una decisión.

-Nos suicidaremos para darle nuestro sacrifico a Orochi- dijo Yashiro dispuesto a sacrificarse.

-Está bien, hazlo- dijeron Chris y Shermie.

Yashiro se acerca a Chris le corta el cuello saliendo sangre y muere, se acerca a su novia.

-Perdóname ¡Esta es la única manera! Pronto te seguiré.

-Tu.. me.. prometes..

Yashiro asintió y mata a Shermie se siente triste de haberlos matado pero era la única forma para darle vida a Orochi

-¡Orochi! ¡Mira! ¡Ahora mismo mate a Chris y a Shermie! ¡Yo soy el único! ¡Llévate nuestra sangre, cuerpo, todo lo de nosotros!- con su mano se agarra su propio cuello- ¡Llévanos ahora!- se suicida y muere.

Kyo le pide a Benimaru que se lleve a Yuki y se vayan, Benimaru, Goro y Yuki se van del torneo, Iori y Chizuru se encuentran con Kyo se preparan para enfrentarse para lo que viene

En el cuerpo de Chris Orochi se apodera de su cuerpo su cabello se vuelve blanco, salen tatuajes y su cuerpo musculoso se levanta y mira a los tesoros sagrados, obliga a Iori a convertirse en su estado Orochi otra vez transformado en una bestia feroz.

-¡Mata Kusanagi y a Yata! ¡Rompe la posesión de Jingi! ¡Pelea! ¡Hijo de Orochi! ¡Escucha, Yagami!- exclamó para que lo obedezca

El pelirrojo ataca a los tesoros sagrados pero ve a Leona que esta despierta observando lo que está sucediendo y recordó lo que dijo Emrys en el sueño y ataca a Orochi agarrándolo del cuello.

-¡Ah!- gritó Orochi.

-¡Yagami!- exclamó Kyo.

-¡Kusanagi.. sosten la maldad!- dijo una voz hablándole a Kyo.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó el castaño.

-¡Todo es por la sangre de Orochi! ¡Desde la alianza de nuestra sangre, junto con el clan de Orochi!

-¿Nuestro clan? ¿Yagami? ¿El clan de Yagami?- dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

-Un error de 660 años de haberse cometido.. ¡Aun no pudo ser corregido! ¡El error se apodero de Yagami! Ese error no puede ser revelado, pero.. ¡El error es nuestro! ¡Él no debe pagarlo solo! ¡Salva a Iori de nuestro error! ¡Termínalo ahora! ¡Derrota a Orochi… y hazlo con Yagami! Y como 1800 años antes… ¡Protege a Kushinada!

Kyo al escuchar lo que dijo esa voz abre sus ojos- ¡Termínalo, Kagura! ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Como el guardiana del espejo.. ¡Debo hacerlo!- dijo Chizuru dispuesta a ayudar.

-¡Tontos! ¡Pierden su tiempo! ¡Si logro liberar lo que me queda de poder, tú serás…!- gritó Orochi.

-¡Este poder es… demasiado fuerte! ¡Kusanagi! ¡Rápido…!- exclamó Chizuru.

Kyo se prepara para dar el puñetazo en la espalda de Iori y empezó a brillar fuerte logrando así sellar a Orochi recordando a su novia Yuki. Después de eso Kyo desapareció misteriosamente, Iori recupera la conciencia al ver que su rival ha desaparecido.

Goenitz se recupera le dice a Leona que se volverán a verse huyendo junto con sus asesinas de aquel lugar desapareciendo. La militar recordó todo sobre su origen y empezó a llorar se quiere suicidarse así que extiendo su mano preparándose pero es detenida por Aiyana.

-No te suicides, no tuviste la culpa de que tú mataras a tus padres.

-Pero…yo…- dijo llorando.

-Leona, no te culpes- dijo Gaidel hablándole en su mente- no estas atado a Orochi… ¡Tú puedes hacer tu propio destino, Leona!

-¡Papá! ¡Gracias!- seguía llorando.

-Oye tú ¿Sabías que Iori y Leona se transformarían en ese estado salvaje?- interrumpió Chizuru hablándole a la india Cherokee- ¿Sabías la técnica para calmar a los salvajes?

-Pues lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nos volveremos a vernos- se fue la india Cherokee.

Ralf y Clark vieron todo y se acercan a su compañera para saber ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Y la militar les cuenta todo, Iori se va del torneo al igual las Women Fighters, Shingo y los Ikari. Afuera hay periodistas tratando de entrevistarlos que es lo que paso, pero ellos no les respondieron tuvieron que irse.

* * *

Llegan a la base Ikari Leona habla con Heidern contándole sobre su origen y sus verdaderos padres, Heidern quedo sorprendido lo que le acaba de contarle y la abraza diciéndole que no está sola lo tiene a él y a sus compañeros.

* * *

Llego la noche Emrys y Aiyana vestidos con ropa informal están en el local de comidas rápidas.

-Maestro ¿Qué pasará el futuro de Iori y Leona?

-Solo esperemos a ver ¿Qué pasa? Ahora ellos ya saben que ambos perdieron a sus familias y sufren de la maldición pero ellos algún día estarán juntos.

Aiyana comprende y ambos comienzan a comer.

* * *

Hola ya les traje un nuevo capítulo y me he tardado en escribirlo pero ya volví.

Ya se descubrió el pasado de Leona que se puso interesante. Sobre los ojos de Iori cuando se transforma en su estado Orochi en algunas imágenes sus ojos se ven blancos, amarillo y rojo no se cual queda mejor.

Les presento a Aiyana la india Cherokee es la aprendiz de Emrys. ¿Qué es un Cherokee? Los Cherokee son indígenas de Norteamérica y que en la actualidad siguen existiendo los indios Cherokee.

Aquí se termina la saga de Orochi y la siguiente saga es Nests.

Bueno les quiero decirles que yo seguiré escribiendo fanfics porque hay tantas historias para contar, que tengan una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo. Nos veremos al año que viene.


	7. Capitulo 7 La caída de Nests '99

**Capítulo 7 La caída de Nests '99**

Pasaron dos años después de los acontecimientos del torneo KOF '97, Kyo ha desaparecido misteriosamente no se sabe que le paso. Los padres de Kyo están preocupados por su hijo desaparecido, Shingo les dice a ellos que promete encontrarlo. El joven alumno sale afuera dispuesto a irse hasta que aparece Yuki.

-Hola Shingo- dijo Yuki saludándolo.

-Hola Yuki, veo que extrañas a Kyo.

-Sí, lo extraño mucho- dijo mientras empieza a llorar.

-No llores- dijo mientras le entrega el pañuelo y ella lo recibe- prometo encontrar a Kyo.

-Tráelo a casa- decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Perdonen por interrumpir, Shingo tienes dos cartas- dijo un cartero entregándole yéndose

Shingo recibe las cartas y la lee es Benimaru ya está llegando a Japón y la otra es del torneo.

-Debo irme- dijo Shingo yéndose de ahí.

-Adiós, Shingo- decía Yuki despidiéndose de él.

* * *

En una misión

Ralf, Clark y Leona corren persiguiendo a los sujetos que siempre se les escapaban llegando a un lugar subterráneo interconectado por muchos túneles.

-Hemos fracasado de nuevo- dijo Ralf molesto.

-No te preocupes, los atraparemos- dijo Clark animando a su compañero.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo una voz de mujer, ellos la observan. Su cabello castaño corto, sus ojos marrones, en su cuello una gargantilla, lleva un traje en su cuerpo color marrón claro, en el brazo derecho lleva un brazalete dorado, lleva guantes largos color marrón oscuro en una de su muñeca izquierda lleva un brazalete dorado, botas de color marrón oscuro y un látigo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ralf a la desconocida.

-Eso no importa, nosotros estamos también en esta misión y llegamos a estos túneles interminables- les explico la desconocida.

-Nosotros también nos pasó esto- dijo Clark.

-Me retiro voy a informar a mis superiores- la castaña se va de ahí.

Ellos también se van de ese lugar para informarle a Heidern.

* * *

En el apartamento de Iori

Iori está durmiendo y despierta del susto cada vez sueña con lo que va a pasar en el próximo torneo.

-Leona- dijo el pelirrojo- cada vez que sueño contigo estas en peligro.

Se levanta de la cama dirigiéndose a la cocina tomando un vaso de agua y se alivia, sueña con una organización desconocida pero tendrá que averiguar ¿Dónde está el paradero de Kyo?

* * *

En la base Ikari

Los tres llegan para contarle a su comandante Heidern lo que paso con los sujetos que se les escaparon otra vez, pero Heidern tiene una invitación al torneo entregándole a Ralf, este abre la carta leyendo y se sorprende que cambiaron las reglas y ahora se necesita un cuarto integrante.

-Usted puede venir con nosotros- dijo Ralf convenciéndolo.

-Eso lo veremos después- dijo el comandante mientras se retira a su oficina.

Usan la computadora para ver la ubicación en donde será el torneo, se dieron cuenta que son los mismos lugares donde hicieron misiones últimamente.

-¿Qué está pasando? será casualidad- hablo Clark sorprendido.

-No lo sabemos- dijo Leona.

-Puede ser que aquel este organizando el torneo tiene que ver con esto.

Los tres no entendían ¿Qué está sucediendo? Son los mismos lugares donde tenían esa misión.

Una hora después

Clark, Ralf y Leona están en una junta esperando al comandante para saber la decisión y Heidern llega.

-Vengo a decirles que no voy a poder participar en el torneo, tranquilos voy a poner a una nueva integrante.

Heidern hace pasar a la chica que será su reemplazo y ellos se sorprenden es la misma que se encontraron en una misión.

-Hola me llamo Sally y es mi nombre clave- dijo ella presentándose ante ellos.

-Tu nombre es muy simple- dijo Ralf- deberíamos llamarte Whip- agregó poniéndole un nombre a la nueva integrante.

-Está bien- respondió la chica.

-Bienvenida- dijo Clark.

El torneo se llevara por unos meses, pero todavía quedan cosas por detallar este torneo ya no es como antes un nivel mundial y ahora es un evento privado ¿Quién será el organizador?

* * *

En Japón

Benimaru llega a ese país de pronto se encuentra con Shingo ambos se saludan.

-Me llego una carta de invitación para participar un nuevo torneo- explico Shingo.

Benimaru se sorprende toma la carta leyendo, después de leer él y Shingo están invitados al torneo con unos miembros designados.

-Me escribiste una carta que venias para acá.

-Yo no te escribí la carta- hablo Benimaru- lo que no entiendo es que como sabían que llegaría a Japón- decía mientras seguía leyendo sobre las nuevas reglas.

Unos misteriosos aparecen ante ellos son Maxima y K'.

-Nos veremos en el torneo.

Ellos se van, Benimaru y Shingo quedaron sorprendidos apenas conocieron a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Kyo ha desaparecido no sabemos nada, pero le prometí a sus padres y a Yuki que lo encontraría.

-Pues me parece bien- contestó Benimaru.

A todos los que van a participar en el próximo torneo los equipos les llegaron las invitaciones por una organización desconocida leen las reglas nuevas para cuatro integrantes por equipo.

* * *

En una organización

-Ya están listas las invitaciones- dijo el secretario.

-Bien, ¿Cómo esta Kyo?- preguntó el sujeto.

-Él está bien.

* * *

En un laboratorio

Kyo despierta está en un laboratorio y se mira en su cuerpo tiene cables inyectados en su brazo se los quita con cuidado se levanta de la camilla.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó sin entender.

El castaño recorre por el laboratorio y se sorprende que hay copias de el mismo no entendía porque hay clones iguales a él, mira que hay un vestíbulo de su ropa del torneo pasado decide quemar el laboratorio quemando a los clones y ropa, pero hay un traje que es resistente al fuego le parece extraño se mantiene intacto en medio de las llamas, así que se lo pone el traje le queda bien y se va del laboratorio.

* * *

Meses después

En el apartamento de Leona

La peli azulada sentada en el sofá lee su diario íntimo de su enamorado.

Querido diario: He llevado una vida normal y tengo sentimientos hacia mi compañero Clark quiero decirle que lo amo con todo mi corazón, es una buena persona me ayuda cuando estoy cargada de cosas, cada vez que hay una misión me siento atraída por él, seré lo que quieras dime lo que quieres y lo seré por ti.

Leona pega fotos de Clark en su diario se siente atraída por su compañero hasta que escucha un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó seria.

-Soy Whip- dijo detrás de la puerta.

Leona guarda su diario íntimo y atiende a su nueva compañera.

-Perdona interrumpo algo-dijo la castaña al ver a su compañera ocupada en algo.

-No.

-Veo que ya han pasado meses, vengo a decirte que mañana llegará el torneo.

-Pues, está bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos los equipos entran para ver quién será el próximo ganador a ellos se les hace raro que sea un evento privado, pero no les importo lo único que quieren es ganar el torneo.

-Sean bienvenidos- dijo el secretario- pasen.

El secretario los guía a donde se realizara el torneo.

-Hola luchadores- dijo una voz del computador- haremos el sorteo, Women Fighters vs Ikari Warrior, Fatal Fury vs Korea, Hero vs Art of Fighting y el ultimo equipo Psycho Soldier tendrá que esperar.

Los nombrados entran a los tres cuadriláteros primer cuadrilátero Women Fighters vs Ikari, en el segundo cuadrilátero Fatal Fury vs Korea y por último Hero vs Art of Fighting comienzan a luchar.

En el primer cuadrilátero Li Xiangfei vs Whip.

Li con sus manos crea una bola de energía para lanzarle a su oponente, Whip la esquiva se agacha dándole una patada a sus piernas haciéndola caer luego para darle otra patada en la cabeza, Li con sus manos detuvo el pie de su oponente empujándola levantándose dándoles dos patadas en su vientre y hace un salto para darle el golpe final, pero Whip con su látigo agarrando a Li tirándola al suelo le da tres latigazos venciéndola.

-K.O. Winner is Whip

El equipo Ikari se sorprende las habilidades de su nueva compañera.

Kasumi vs Whip

Kasumi hace un salto con sus puños dándole a su oponente, Whip se cubre el ataque de ella le da una patada lateral inversa haciendo que Kasumi caiga al suelo luego se levanta para darle otras patadas pero Whip le da dos latigazos a ella cae adolorida.

-K.O. Winner is Whip

En un cuarto

El sujeto misterioso observa en la pantalla a Whip con sus grandes habilidades derrotando a las Women Fighters.

-Señor- interrumpió la secretaria- vengo a decirle que están listos para lo que viene.

-Bien, retírate.

La secretaria se retira, el sujeto seguía mirando el televisor observando a los demás equipos.

El Ikari, Hero y Fatal Fury ganan y pasan a la segunda ronda que les tocara enfrentarse Ikari vs Fatal Fury y Hero vs Psycho Soldier comienzan a luchar.

El primer cuadrilátero Ralf vs Joe

Joe hace un salto para darle una patada, Ralf lo esquiva y la da un puñetazo luego lo tira al suelo dándole varios puñetazos hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-K.O. Winner is Ralf

Ralf vs Mai

Ralf corre para darle puñetazos, pero Mai hace un alto doble aterriza le lanza fuego detrás de él quemándolo, este al sentir el dolor tuvo que aguantárselo le da una patada lateral a la ninja mientras la agarra.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo Mai

-No querida.

Mai le pisa el pie a su oponente apartándose con su abanico le golpea su rostro y se agacha para darle una patada giratoria haciéndolo caer hacia al suelo, Ralf se levanta rápido para atacarla, en un segundo Mai lanza varios abanicos golpeándolo y usa una técnica que hace la media luna dándole el golpe final.

-K.O. Winner is Mai

La chica está contenta.

* * *

Iori llega a la organización entrando sin ser visto, una vez ahí dentro recorre por los pasillos buscando a su rival hasta que entra a un laboratorio se percata de encontrar varios clones de Kyo.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Mira a los clones son iguales a su rival- Que alguien que no sea él vaya a acabar con Kyo- pensó enfurecido.

Decide acabar con todos los clones con sus llamas purpuras quemándolos y se va de ahí para seguir recorriendo en los pasillos.

* * *

En otra parte

Un camión de carga está recorriendo por la ciudad llevando chicos en ese camión. Unos helicópteros están preparados para lo que viene después llevando chicos para las grandes ciudades.

* * *

En el torneo unos minutos después.

-El Hero Team gana- dijo la voz- y pasaran a la ronda final.

El Hero Team derroto a los equipos tuvieron que descansar como una hora luego están en una alcantarilla llevándose a un cuarto subterráneo.

-¿Hasta qué profundidad nos vamos?- Preguntó Shingo.

-No sé- contestó Benimaru.

Los luchadores se quedan por el banquete que la organización les preparó.

Los Ikari ven que la señal se está por irse solo tienen una coordenada 705009.

Heidern les dice que busquen el punto y los Ikari van hacia los túneles ven a un sótano donde es para los finalistas se ve a un sujeto con capa.

Heidern descubre que el cuartel Nests se ven señales extrañas que se ve en el mundo.

-¡Contéstame! ¡Contéstame! ¿Ralf? ¿Clark? ¡Respóndeme! Es inútil…- dijo el comandante tratando de comunicarse con ellos- ¿Cuánto tiempo se han perdido?

-Exactamente tres minutos- dijo la mujer.

-¡Comandante! Nave no identificada. Ellas están en todos los lugares del mundo. ¡Están moviéndose!- dijo el chico al revisar la computadora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Heidern.

-Su intención no es clara. Aquí está la imagen satélite.

Revisan la computadora hay muchos clones de Kyo por todas partes a nivel mundial luego se escuchan sonidos en el satélite. El comandante se sorprende al ver lo que está sucediendo.

-¡Entra en contacto con Ralf! ¿Dónde fue el contacto perdido? El lugar…

-Sí, señor.

* * *

El vector 70599

-Finalmente nos paramos- dijo Maxima.

-¿Cuál es nuestra altura?- preguntó Shingo.

-No sé…- respondió Benimaru.

De pronto las luces se apagan el equipo no entendía lo que está pasando.

-Discúlpenme por mi retraso. Vamos a comenzar la final- dijo el sujeto mostrándose ante ellos.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Shingo.

-No sé. Pero es un desafío… estoy seguro de que no podemos recusar- dijo Benimaru a Shingo.

Se arman una batalla entre K' y Maxima hacia el sujeto, K' le lanza fuego con su mano derecha y junto con una patada, el sujeto esquiva el ataque de su oponente y Maxima lo agarra lanzándolo sobre el suelo, K' usa la técnica "Second shot" creando un proyectil de fuego lanzándolo a él, el sujeto antes de recibir el impacto crea bolas de energía lanzando hacia ellos, estos logran esquivar el ataque de las bolas, el sujeto crea fuego en todo su cuerpo en llamas para luchar contra ellos. La pelea termina.

-Bien hecho K', Maxima- dijo el sujeto a ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa K'?- preguntó Benimaru a su compañero.

-Yo soy Krizalid, y mi compañero maneja los datos de tu batalla.

-¿Datos? ¿Maneja? ¿Yo pensé que esto es kof?- preguntó Shingo sin entender.

-Yo use kof para convocarlos aquí.

* * *

Leona está arreglando su comunicador hasta que algo no sale bien presiente que hay alguien ahí, sintió que la agarran de la cintura y un cuchillo sobre el cuello de ella.

-Quieta.

-Eres Kyo, estabas desaparecido- dijo reconociéndolo.

-Soy un clon de él, eres una intrusa entrando al cuartel de Nests y voy a matarte.

Leona logra pisándole el pie y junto con una patada en el vientre y escapa de ahí, hasta que choca con alguien es Iori.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo serio.

Luego aparece el clon- ¡Muere maldita!- decía el clon lanzándole el cuchillo.

El cuchillo va directo a la militar pero Iori se interpuso, este sintió dolor en su brazo.

* * *

En la base Ikari

-Todas las escuadras en posición- dijo el chico.

-Bueno. ¡Domina a Kyo Kusanagi! Desplega a escuadra hacha al lugar. Seguiré en seguida- dijo Heidern dando una orden.

-¡Comandante! Escuche. ¡Lo grabamos alrededor del lugar! Es satélite capturó esto.

-¡En altavoces!

* * *

En la pelea

-¿Cómo capturaste los datos?- preguntó Benimaru a Krizalid.

-Durante la última batalla, fue enviado a través de mi cuerpo.

-¿Con qué propósito?- preguntó Shingo.

-Activa nuestros clones. ¡Es un ataque unificado!- ordeno Krizalid y las pantallas se prenden mostrando imágenes de los clones de Kyo.

-Ay, esto es…- dijo Benimaru mirando las imágenes de la pantalla.

-¡Kyo Kusanagi!- gritó Shingo sorprendido.

-Actualmente es un clon. Tomado después de la batalla de Orochi. El real nos esquivó. Y K', allí, es mi clon. Un producto de nuestra tecnología.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó K'.

-¿Piensas diferentemente? ¿Recuerdas tus padres? ¿Tu infancia?... no lo puedes hacer, ¿Verdad?

-Uh, n, no…- respondió K'.

-¿Qué estás planeando?- interrogó Benimaru.

-Clones agarraran las ciudades. Nuestro cartel reinará.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Benimaru.

-K', Maxima. Tu misión final: Crea los datos disparador- ordeno Krizalid.

-¿Datos disparador?- preguntó Maxima dudoso.

-¡El instinto de matador! ¿Lo deseas, K'?

-Pues, uh…- dijo K' dudando.

-Lo entiendo como "sí" ¡Agarra tus clones!- Krizalid se quita su campera para combatir de nuevo.

* * *

En otro lado

Leona al ver a Iori herido por causa del cuchillo, la militar usa una granada lo tira a ese clon y explota el clon muere.

-Iori, déjame ver tu brazo- se acerca a él

-No- se negó

Leona ve la herida pero no le gusta ver sangre y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con sus manos saca el cuchillo luego saca un vendaje poniéndolo alrededor de su brazo.

-Oye, déjame que yo me vende- dijo el pelirrojo a ella.

Leona se limpia sus manos con los vendajes todavía con los ojos cerrados hasta que otro clon sujeta a Leona.

-¡Déjala en paz!- dijo el pelirrojo terminando de vendarse a sí mismo.

-Inténtalo.

El clon noquea a la militar y ella cae al suelo, así que Iori decide luchar contra el clon.

* * *

La batalla entre el Krizalid y el Hero Team va mal, todo parece perdido, hasta que aparece el verdadero Kyo Kusanagi salvando al equipo, luego se enfrenta a Krizalid, la roca cae sobre Krizalid, este perdió con lo que estaba planeando con la invasión de clones.

-¡Kusanagi! ¡Estás bien! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?- exclamó Shingo a Kyo

K' quiere luchar contra Kyo, pero el equipo es separado por una puerta de acero y deben escapar.

-¡Vamos Shingo!- exclamó Benimaru.

-Quiero ver a Kyo.

-No tenemos tiempo este lugar se va a derrumbar.

Shingo se sintió obligado a escapar con Benimaru.

Máxima y K' traicionan a Nests que después vendrán por ellos a matarlos ambos se escapan.

Todos los equipos al ver que se está derrumbando deciden escapar de ahí.

Whip se encontraría con Krizalid estaba medio muerto.

-¿Por qué me dejaste abandonaste el cartel? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, hermana?- preguntó él a Whip.

-No soy tu hermana. Es una memoria de la otra, trasplantada en tu cerebro.

-No puede ser ¡Soy tu hermano!

-¡Pues contéstame, hombre! ¿Recuerdas la cara de tu papá?

-¿P, papá?

-No lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad?

-¿Quién me lo hizo?

-Eres realmente tonto. ¿Quién podrá ser sino K'?

-¡Pero él es mi clon!... ¡Es increíble!

-Es verdad, hombre eres uno de los clones de K'.

-Pues mi memoria de ti…

-yo también estuve sugestionada. Por eso te deje.

-¡Ay, la traición!... ¡Contéstame, Whip!

-¡Te escucho! Voy a escapar ahora mismo ¡Apúrate! Gracias por las memorias. No te olvidare, Krizalid.

Krizalid muere y Whip decide irse porque se está derrumbando.

* * *

Iori y clon Kyo pelean entre sí, sienten que se está derrumbando, el pelirrojo logra matarlo de un vez por todas, la encuentra a la militar inconsciente, la alza cargándola en su hombro buscando una salida salen por los túneles, logran salir, Iori ve como el subterráneo se destruye.

-No encontré a Kyo- dijo Iori molesto.

Dejo a Leona en el suelo recostándola sobre la arena.

-Leona, despierta.

La chica despierta- Iori ¿Por qué me salvaste?- interrogó

El pelirrojo se va de ahí dejándola sola no le puede contarle porque la salvo, Leona se levanta del suelo viendo a Iori marcharse y ella se encuentra con sus compañeros.

-¡Somos el nuevo orden mundial el cartel de NESTS gobernaremos el mundo!- gritaron unas voces desconocidas

* * *

Whip caminaba hasta que se encuentra con el comandante Heidern.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó el comandante a ella.

-Tuve que volver a ayudar a un compañero.

-¿Lo ha hecho bien?

-No. Pero hemos hecho nuestra paz.

-¡Qué lástima!, ¿No?

-Pues, comandante. Menos mal- Whip hace una pose y en sus ojos le salen lágrimas.

Los equipos miran como se está derrumbando la organización en pedazos.

* * *

Perdonen el mes pasado es que tuve que descansar y ahora volví a escribir continuando con la historia. Sobre el capítulo anterior se preguntaran porque Goenitz, Mature y Vice no mueren lo que pasa es que no quiero que mueran ellos porque volverán a aparecer.

Esta es la primera vez que muestro la saga de Nests y se basa en la historia original excepto con algunos cambios.

Les quiero decirles que yo publico una vez al mes lo que pasa es que tengo cosas que hacer en el trabajo y tengo rutinas, yo seguiré escribiendo esta maravillosa historia.

Les agradezco a Lorien, Kya Kusanagi, Nadia, Haruna, Gina y Lupita Leal que me siguen con esta historia y gracias por animarme.


End file.
